My puppy
by Decaying smile
Summary: after another fight Kagome walks away and trips over a small white puppy and takes him in and just how is she going to keep him alive when he is the great lord that his brother wants to kill and what will Inuyasha do when he see's his father walking on earth when he's went to be in a grave? sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I haven't wrote a story in a while so I'm very sorry if you don't like my story or if I have made some mistakes but whatever so thins story might have some swearing in it so if you don't like that then don't read it so yea I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I hope you enjoy**

"Such a cold heart like his mother what am I going to do with him" Inutaisho said as he watched his eldest son with his four companions

"Taisho"

"Yes?"

"It is I Raiden"

"old friend what is it you need?"

"You are going to be given a second chance so don't screw it up-"

"You got it, what's the catch?"

"Well if you shut up I could tell you as I was saying you are to have you eldest son find a mate he respects and loves that is what you must do to live again"

"Alright deal" Taisho said as a bright light covered him and he found himself in the garden at the castle

"So I was right it is you father" Sesshomaru said when he saw his father look around

"Ah Sesshomaru I'm afraid you'll be going on a little adventure for awhile so I will be looking after the castle" Taisho said

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you find a mate you respect and love you then this will be over before you know it, I have been sent back to teach you how to love and respect someone other then yourself and so you shall be living your child again since I'll be turning you in to a puppy" Taisho said as he secretly started the spell

"I don't have time for a mate or to love someone I have to be a proper lord to my lands" Sesshomaru said as he walked away but I light surrounded him and he was in his fathers orb in mare seconds

"No father I shall get you for this" he barked out

'No to find someone to look after him' Taisho thought then he new exactly who was great for this, and with that he put Sesshomaru on the ground an left to go back to the castle

'When I return to my original he better watch out' Sesshomaru thought angrily

 **Somewhere else**

"SIT" Kagome yelled as she stomped out of Kaede's hut leaving a whining Inuyasha in a new ditch and walked in to the forest to cool off

"Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid ramen well guess he's never going to get any ever again" she grumbled when she tripped over something and went toppling to the ground

"Groan aw what'd I trip over?" she asked as she rubbed her butt then looked at the ground only to see a puppy with silver/white fur

'Aww poor guy stupid me and my big ass' she thought she then stood up and walked over to the puppy and he didn't growl at her she picked him up

"Aww I'm sorry for falling on you hopefully Inuyasha lets me keep you so I know your ok" Kagome said to herself mostly as she walked back to the village only to see Inuyasha gone

"Hey I'm back guys" Kagome said as she walked in to Kaede's hut

"Kagome! I thought you would leave" Shippou said as he hugged her

"Oh course I wouldn't Shippou" she said as she pet his head

"Who is that Kagome?" Sango asked as she stood up

"I found him in the forest and tripped over him" she said sheepishly

"Oh my he doesn't look very old maybe a couple of weeks" Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru

"Kagome did you noticed he has the same markings as Sesshomaru?" Shippou asked

"huh oh yea he does" Kagome said as she took a close look at him

"Strange" Sango said then Inuyasha came in to the hut

"What the hell!?" he yelled when he saw Sesshomaru "Kagome let go of Sesshomaru"

"What this is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Yea stupid I think I can smell my own brother" he huffed

"Fine gee calm down" Kagome said

"But he's so young and helpless" Sango said

"Whatever lets go already your slowing us down again wench" Inuyasha said as he walked out the hut and everyone quickly packed up and followed

"Why did you have to bring him along?" Inuyasha whined for the third time

"I told you already so shut up it's not my fault your deaf" Kagome said as she walked behind Inuyasha ignoring him when he continued to whine about Sesshomaru and how he smelt.

Inuyasha had the group walking for a couple hours when they heard Sesshomaru start to whine in Kagomes arms so they stopped to see what was wrong with him

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked up to her friend

"I don't know he just started whining" Kagome said franticly

"I believe if he was in a human form he would be crying" Miroku said looking at the puppy

"He's a puppy in this form but if he was in a human form he would be an infant meaning he's hungry" Inuyasha said

"What would he eat then Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"He wouldn't eat he needs breast milk stupid" Inuyasha said as he hit Shippo over the head

"Hey leave him alone Inuyasha" Kagome said

"I believe I understand the situation Sesshomaru is only an infant so he needs breast milk but since the girls here aren't pregnant I believe that there is a plant that make a female produce milk for the babies" Miroku said which surprised everyone

"That's a good idea Miroku" Sango said

"yea surprisingly Miroku's right I have heard something like that in a book I read once" Kagome said

"Kagome I think you should be the one to do it" Sango said and Miroku nodded his head in agreement

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled but was ignored

"Why me?" Kagome asked surprised

"Because Kagome unlike me you know how to handle children" Sango said

"Ok fine of you say so, where do we find the plant then?"

"Maybe we should go see Jinenji about it" Shippo suggested and with that they left a whining hanyo to catch up and made their way to Jinenji's home

"Gee thanks for leaving me guys" Inuyasha said as he caught up to them

"Your welcome" Sano said the she and Miroku laughed at his facial expression

Kagome who was at the front of the group was happily walking when she felt a paw on her breast and when she looked down she saw Sesshomaru whining a bit more the before and putting a bit of pressure on her breast as if to say he was hungry."Not long now Sesshomaru you just need to wait a bit longer and then you can feed" she said as she rocked him until he feel asleep.

 **With Inutaisho**

"Haha he's gonna kill me now for sure" Taisho said as he watched his eldest through the pond water, then Rin came up to him

"Lord Taisho may Rin show you a drawing that Rin did for you?" She asked and when he said yes she squealed and ran to where her drawing was and ran back to show and tell Taisho all about it since it was meant to be him, Sesshomaru, Jaken Ah-un and herself.

it was then he noticed how late it had gotten "Rin I think it's time for tea don't you think?" he asked

"Yes Rin thinks so to" she said and they walked inside

 **Back with Kagome**

"Finally we're here" Kagome mumbled as she walked to the small uht with Sesshomaru in her arms

"Gee took us long enough" Inuyasha grumbled

"Stop grumbling Inuyasha or you might just turn old quickly" Miroku said

"Feh yeah right like I'm going to believe that" Inuyasha yelled and once again was ignored

"Jinenji!" Kagome called out as she walked over to the hanyo

"Hello Kagome" he said as he turned to look at her

"Hi Jinenji I was wandering do you have a herb that can make a women produce milk for there children?" Kagome asked with a slight blush on her cheeks

"No I do not put if you walk them mountains and took for a purple flower that would be what your looking for" he said

"Thanks Jinenji your a life saviour" Kagome said and then she said goodbye and started to walk up the mountains with the rest of the group following and Inuyasha never stopped complaining once.

 **Ok that's the first chapter done I hope you enjoyed please review I would love to know what you think and if you have any ideas for something you would like to happen please do tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I'm so happy with the reviews I got and I'm glad so many people liked my first chapter and that people are favouring my story already so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes and I don't own Inuyasha**

 **Previously**

"Hello Kagome" he said as he turned to look at her

"Hi Jinenji I was wandering do you have a herb that can make a women produce milk for their children?" Kagome asked with a slight blush on her cheeks

"No I do not put if you walk them mountains and took for a purple flower that would be what you're looking for" he said

"Thanks Jinenji you're a life saviour" Kagome said and then she said goodbye and started to walk up the mountains with the rest of the group following and Inuyasha never stopped complaining once.

 **Now**

"Oi wench how much longer?" Whined Inuyasha

"It's not much longer Inuyasha so shup up" Kagome said

"Feh" was all Inuyasha replied

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked next to her friend

"What is it Sango?"

"Is it weird that you'll be breast feeding the mighty Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No he is just a puppy and I doubt he can hurt anyone in this form"

"I guess your right"

"In all honesty Sango I wish he was back in his true form"

"WHAT!?"

"HEHE well he wasn't that bad and he did stop trying to kill me"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Haha yes Sango I'm sure"

'Hmm I wonder why the miko would wish that' Sesshomaru thought as he looked between both of the women

"Hey Sango, Lady Kagome is that the plant up there?" Miroku asked as he pointed to a purple plant on top of the cliff

"Yeah I think it is" Sango said as she squinted her eyes to see more

"Inuyasha if you would please" Kagome said as she pointed to the plant

"Feh" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked past them and to the cliff and quickly jumped to different spots until he made it to the top

"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled

"Nah I think I'm gonna stay up here" He yelled as he stood over the edge which was a big mistake

"Really Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a sweat voice

"Yeah and there's nothing you can do bout it" he said with the flower in his hands

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome yelled and he flew to the ground in front of them

"He's so stupid" Miroku said to Sango who nodded

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome taunted as she picked up the plant that was on the ground

"You bit-"He started

"Sit sit sit" Kagome said again

"He will truly never learn" Sango laughed with Miroku and Shippo tried to hold it and failed

"Ok let's go find a safe place to camp" Kagome cheered and walked off with Miroku, Sango and Shippo following

'Pathetic little brother' Sesshomaru thought while chuckling in his heard

"Inuyasha hurry ya old man" Shippo yelled from Miroku's shoulder but hid quickly when Inuyasha stomped towards them

"Don't even think about it Inuyasha" Kagome warned

"Whatever" he grumbled

'He's not putting up much of a fight, why?' Kagome thought

"Miroku is it just me or is Inuyasha not putting up a good fight like usual" Sango asked

"I believe your right, it's not his human night so I wonder why?" Miroku asked more to himself

"Maybe he finally learnt his lesson" Shippo suggested

"I'd be long dead when that happens" Sango joked

"I can hear you ya know!" Inuyasha shouted

"Oh hush Inuyasha" Sango said

"I hope when you turn back you don't kill me for this Sesshomaru" Kagome said to the puppy while the others talked

'Why does she think I would kill her?' Sesshomaru asked himself

' **Because idiot your cold hearted and don't let anyone but Rin near you ever think of that?'** His beast said

'Well I haven't heard from you in a while'

' **Well get used to it cause your gonna be hearing from me a lot more' he replied**

'Right' he thought

"Ok Inuyasha how about you check the left and Sango and Miroku check right" Kagome said as they stopped when they saw two paths

"Who will be with you?" Sango asked

"Don't worry I'll put up a barrier k?" Kagome said

"Ok let's go Miroku" Sango said as they got on Kirara and flew away

"Who made you boss wench?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms

"I did now hurry up" Kagome said as she sat down with Sesshomaru still in her arms and Shippo now on her shoulder

Inuyasha grumbled as he sprinted left

"That's what I thought" Kagome giggled

"Kagome have you noticed he's not fighting as much" Shippo asked

"Yeah I have"

"Why?"

"Because he wants this to end"

"Oh"

"Don't worry Shippo when we get Sesshomaru back to normal he'll be an ass again" Kagome said and Shippo laughed

"Were back" Sango said as Kirara landed and she jumped off but left an unconscious Miroku on

"I see he did it again?" Kagome asked

"Yep"

"He will never learn like Inuyasha" Shippo shook his head and the two women laughed

"There's nothing left" Inuyasha said as he walked to the group

"Ok well we found a nice place we can set up camp not far from here" Sango said

"Well I guess we go right then" Kagome said as she started to sit up from the ground but found Shippo asleep on her lap

"Do you need help?" Sango asked

"Yes please" Kagome said as Sango picked up Shippo then they walked right for a while and found finally found the place

"Wow Sango this place is really good I don't sense any demons for miles" Kagomes said happily and they all got to work

"Ok Inuyasha can you please get us some wood?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha walked away

"Kagome do you want me to hold Sesshomaru for you?" Sango asked

"Yes please" Kagome said as she handed him over

"Ok Shippo do you want to help me place down the beds?"

"Yeah" he said happily

As they started to unpack the sleeping bags Sesshomaru started whining and he wouldn't stop as Sango and Miroku tried to quiet him.

"Umm Kagome a little help" Sango said and Kagome walked over

"What's wrong?"

"He won't stop whining maybe you should take him?" Sango said

"Sure can you help Shippo?"

"Yeah sure" Sango said as she stood from her spot and as soon as Sesshomaru was in Kagomes arms he was quiet

"Strange it seems he only likes lady Kagome" a now conscious Miroku said quietly to himself then went to help Shippo with Sango

"I can see you being trouble" Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru and started to prepare the plant for her to eat with one arm holding Sesshomaru

'What is wrong with me? why do I fell as though I need to stay near the miko?" he asked

 **"Don't ask me you need to figure out yourself" his beast said then he disappeared**

'Useless' he thought

"Here ya go wench" Inuyasha said as he dropped down the log pieces

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said as she started to place the logs properly then got out her lighter and started the fire

"Kagome what are we eating?" Shippo asked as he, Miroku and Sango sat by the fire

"Were having leftovers from the other night since someone ate all the food" Kagome said as she took out some plastic containers with meat in it band gave it to Miroku to cook it while she quietly ate the plant

"I'm surprised there was no demons to stop us when we got the plant" Sango suddenly said

"Yes i'm very surprised after all that plant is very rear you would think they would be desperately trying to protect it" Miroku said and Shippo nodded slightly confused as well

After everyone ate Kagome found her bra was starting to get wet which slightly surprised her 'I guess the plant worked' she thought as she walked over to her bag and took out a blanket and put it around her body then she lifted her shirt and bra and brought Sesshomaru up to hr breast where he greedily took hold of her nipple and sucked happily until he was full.

Inuyasha was curious as to why Kagome suddenly put up the blanket and walked over to her and started to lift up the blanket "SIT boy" Kagome said quickly

"Why the hell did ya do that?" He yelled

"Because you don't need to see my ningen body" Kagome said as she placed her bra and top back once Sesshomaru was done and walked to her sleeping bag and got in with Sesshomaru against her chest and Shippo next to Sesshomaru and everyone went to sleep except for Inuyasha who opened his eyes and glared at Sesshomaru who was sleeping soundly in Kagomes arms

'Not long now and I won't have to worry about him and Kagome will be all mine' he thought as he stood and ran through the forest and right to the clay pot Kikyo

"Hello Inuyasha your late" Kikyo said

"I didn't know I had a certain time to come" he replied and walked up to her wrapped a hand around her waist

"You don't I just don't like you near that stupid reincarnation" she said with hate

"Don't worry it's not like I'm gonna leave you" he said as he kissed her passionately and pushed her to the ground and tore off her and his own clothes

 **Back with the group**

'I knew it' Kagome thought as she looked down to Sesshomaru 'He's so cute' she thought again as he nuzzled in to her chest

 **Ok that's it for know guys I hope you enjoyed please review I love to know what you think and I'll try to make the chapters**

 **longer if they are to short and the rating may change because of the language for future chapters**

 **ok until the next chapter bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thank you for all your reviews I glad to know that you like my story and some of you gave some good advice so I hope this alright for you and not too fast, I know some people wanted me to make my chapters longer so I hope this is long enough so yea enjoy and I don't own Inuyasha**

 **Previously**

'Not long now and I won't have to worry about him and Kagome will be all mine' he thought as he stood and ran through the forest and right to the clay pot Kikyo

"Hello Inuyasha you're late" Kikyo said

"I didn't know I had a certain time to come" he replied and walked up to her wrapped a hand around her waist

 **Back with the group**

'I knew it' Kagome thought as she looked down to Sesshomaru 'He's so cute' she thought again as he nuzzled in to her chest

 **Now**

"Hmm Shippo its early go back to bed" Kagome mumbled when she felt breath on her neck in her sleep

"Kagome…Kagome Wake up" Shippo whispered

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome grumbled out as she woke up

"Shh" Shippo whispered from in front of her

"What?" Kagome asked as she started to wake up more

"Kagome" Shippo whispered

"Shippo what are yo-"Kagome started but stopped when she noticed something was in the middle of their camp site

"Kagome what are we going to do? Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in a quiet panic

"Shippo listen to me you're going to wake up Sango and Miroku while I act as a distraction"

"But-"Shippo started but Kagome cut him off

"I'll be fine Shippo don't worry I'll come back to you ok?" Kagome whispered as she hugged him

"O-ok" Shippo whispered as small tears came out his eyes

"Good now take Sesshomaru, wake up Sango and Miroku and run like hell and I promise I'll catch up" Kagome said as she quietly stood

"Ok Kagome" Shippo said as he picked up Sesshomaru and crawled towards Sango and Miroku

"Sango Miroku wake up…Wake up guys" he said as he pushed their sides

"Shippo?" Miroku asked

"Shh Please wake up Sango quietly" Shippo whispered

"Ok Sango…Sango Dear please wake up" Miroku said and Sango woke up instantly

"What do yo-"Sango started as she was about to yell

"Sango be quiet" Shippo whispered and slowly stood up

"What's going on?" Miroku asked

"There's a demon in the camp and we won't be able to defeat it" Shippo Whispered

"Where the hell is Inuyasha? He should be here killing it" Sango whispered angrily as she grabbed her hiraikotsu

"He's with lady Kikyo" Miroku said when he saw Shippo tense up

"That little shit when I see him I'm-"Sango started

"Maybe later Sango but right now he have to get out of here" Miroku said

"Wait where Kagome is?" Sango asked

"She's right behind us now we have to go" Shippo said as he slowly walked away from the camp

"Right let's go Sango" Miroku said

"Right" Sango said with looking down

Shippo, Miroku and Sango started to make their way out of the camp when Miroku stepped on a stick and not only causing it to brake but it also caught the demons attention 'Shit' Kagome thought as she walked out from behind the tree

"Hey you yeah you come and get me ya freak!" She yelled then ran away from the camp with the demon right behind her

"We have to go Sango" Miroku said as he grabbed her arm and ran behind Shippo until they came to an opening away from their camp

"I think we will be fine here Shippo" Miroku said panting

"Yeah I think so to, I don't sense anything" Shippo said as he sat down with Sesshomaru still in his arms

"Shippo do you know what demon that was?" Sango asked when she and Miroku had sat down

"I don't, I only noticed when I woke up from a noise I heard" Shippo said with a frown

'What was it? I couldn't even sense it approaching' Sesshomaru said

"I think I've heard of it before" Miroku suddenly said

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked

"I believe it's a-"Miroku started but stopped when the bushes started to move

"What is that?" Sango asked with her hiraikotsu ready

"There you guys are" Inuyasha said as he came out from the forest

"You have a lot of balls to show up here" Sango said and started to stalk up to Inuyasha

"Sabo wait you need to calm down" Miroku said as he grabbed her and held her back

"NO let me go I'm going to kill him she probably dead now you hear me DEAD!" Sango yelled as she stopped fighting and cried on Miroku's chest

"Where were you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"Why should I answer you runt?" Inuyasha replied

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Shippo shouted

"I ain't tellin ya stupid runt" Inuyasha shouted back

"INUYASHA he deserves to know" Miroku said calmly

"Where the hells Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject

"Probably dead because you went to your precious Kikyo" Shippo said with tears falling from his eyes

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked

"We were attacked with you went to that clay pot and Kagome sacrificed herself because you weren't there to help!" Sango yelled

"What?" Inuyasha asked surprised

"That's right my best friend and sister could be dead because you decided to abandon us for a dead corpse!" Sango yelled

"KIKYO ISN'T A CORPSE!" Inuyasha yelled

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Miroku yelled and they both where quiet "this isn't helping you both are probably scaring Shippo"

"Shippo I'm sorry" Sango said as she turned to where he was meant to be sitting only to find he and Sesshomaru gone

"Where did that runt run off to" Inuyasha grumbled

"To find Kagome we have to find Kagome" Sango said as she ran back to the camp with Miroku and Inuyasha following her

 **With Shippo**

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he walked the way he saw her leave "Please answer me"

'Kagome where are you?' Sesshomaru said in a panic

"Sesshomaru can you help me?" Shippo asked looking down to him and he nodded

"Ok I can't fully trace her scent so can you help me?" he asked and Sesshomaru nodded again and jumped to the ground and sniffed until he found Kagomes scent

"You found her?" Shippo asked excitedly and once again he nodded "Lead the way"

 **Half an hour later**

"This is it? Shippo asked out of breath "Well here goes nothing" he said as he walked in to the cave where the smell of blood, water and death hit his and Sesshomaru's nose instantly

"Ah what is that smell?" Shippo asked as he kneeled over

"It's the smell of dirt water, blood and death" Sesshomaru said in Inu-youkai language

"How did you?" Shippo asked confused when he understood Sesshomaru

"You can understand me because you're a fox demon who is part dog" Sesshomaru explained

"Oh wait does that mean Kagome's…" Shippo asked

"No I smell her blood but I don't smell any recent death" Sesshomaru said as he walked in front of Shippo which eased the smell for him

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru now let's go find Kagome" Shipp said and walked behind Sesshomaru

 **With Kagome**

"Argh my head" Kagome groaned as she sat up and looked around only to see she was in a dark cage 'What the hell? Where am I?' she thought

"Ok, ok the last thing I remember was that thing was chasing me and I ran down here to be safe then I locked the cage, then I think I fell, I must have for me to be unconscious" She said to herself with she paced

'What is this place?' she thought as she stopped pacing and a hand grabbed her foot

"AHHHH get off of me!" she screamed when the large grey hand didn't let go, she kicked the hand and it let her go and she crawled back away

"What the hell?" she asked when it came out from the shadows

 **To Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Can you smell anything Inuyasha?!" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was sprinting in front of them

"No not yet" he replied

"What about you Kirara?" Sango asked but Kirara shook her head

'Damn it Kagome, Shippo where are you?' Sango thought

'Please Lady Kagome Shippo please be ok' Miroku thought

"I found Shippo's scent!" Inuyasha yelled

"Follow it he might be with Kagome" Sango said and they eventually found the cave Shippo was in

"He went in here?" Miroku asked

"No doubt about it" Inuyasha said and Kirara nodded

"AHHHHH!" they all suddenly heard

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled and jumped off Kirara and ran in to the cave

"SANGO WAIT FOR US" Miroku yelled as he, Inuyasha and Kirara ran after her

"Oh god what is that smell?" Miroku asked when they reached Sango only to see her frozen in fear

"Sango" Miroku and Inuyasha asked

"What are you looking at" Miroku asked as he walked beside her and looked up only to see thousands of dead bodies with head hanging on hooks

"Oh god, Oh god" Sango said with tears flowing down her face

"Inuyasha what did this?" Miroku asked traumatised

"I-I don't know" he said with his sleeve over his nose

 **Back to Shippo**

"AHHH"

"Sesshomaru was that her?" he asked as he ran in the direction of the scream

"Oh please no"

Shippo came to a stop when he saw what looked to be Kagome on the ground with blood surrounding her, her clothes had been ripped and she had cuts all over her

"Kagome please no Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran to her body but stopped when he saw a tall 10 foot long grey beast with sharp teeth but it had no eyes

"What is that?" he whispered to Sesshomaru but got no reply

Slowly the beast walked up to Kagome "No, no, no leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE! AAHHHH!" she screamed as more and more of her blood went every where

"Kagome" Shippo whispered

 **'Mate in danger need to save mate!' Sesshomaru's beast yelled**

'I shall allow you to be free but do not hurt the kit'

 **'Would never dream of it' was the reply**

Sesshomaru suddenly howled causing the beast to look at him but he had already started to grow larger and in to his large dog form that was in rage he charged at the beast and they both started to fight

"Kagome come let's go" Shippo said as he ran next to her and saw her leg had been chewed at "Oh no Transform" he quickly transformed in to something bigger and helped her up and they both started to limp their way out until more of the beasts surrounded them 'Oh no' Shippo thought

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha yelled as he, Miroku and Sango ran in to the area

"Holy shit!" Sango yelled as they fought the ones surrounding Shippo and Kagome

"Sango. Miroku take Shippo and Kagome out of here" Inuyasha said as he joined his older brother fight

"Kagome shit we need to fix her up quickly" Miroku said as he put her right arm over his shoulder

"What the hell are those things?" Sango asked as she took Kagomes other arm

"I don't but when Sesshomaru and I found her she was already wounded badly then that thing came and I just saw blood everywhere" Shippo said as he turned back to his original form

"Let's just worry about getting her out of here first" Miroku suggested and they started to walk out but was stopped when they heard the screams of more of the beasts coming their way "How many more are there seriously it's like they're attracted to something" Shippo said

"Your right Shippo I they might be attracted to Kagomes blood or the cries of their friends "

"Oh that's just great then" Sango said sarcastically

Kagome's falling asleep" Shippo panicked

"That's not the best sign in the world" Miroku said

"AHHH!" Kagome suddenly screamed

Sango and Miroku looked down and saw one of the beasts with her leg in their mouth "Shit if this keeps up we might never hear her again" Sango said and kicked it off of Kagome

"Let's go before Kagome dies!" Shippo almost screamed

"Right" Miroku and Sango said together and walked out with Kagome

 **With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

"What the hell are these things?" Inuyasha asked but only got a growl in return

'I suggest you focus on killing them then trying to figure out what they are" Sesshomaru growled

"Yeah, yeah don't get ya hair in a bunch" Inuyasha grumbled using his sword to cut them in half

'Damn it how am i meant to kill these things?' Sesshomaru asked

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled as one of the beats jumped on his back

'Damn it!' he thought and ran his back in to the walls and on the ground 'How does it not die ah damn it' he howled in pain as it bite in to his back

"Why are they trying to eat us?!" Inuyasha asked

'How the hell should know?' Sesshomaru said

"I thought you were smart!" Inuyasha yelled

Growl was all Sesshomaru said in return

'Inuyasha make sure everyone's outside' Sesshomaru said

"What?"

'Just do it!'

"Why should I listen to you?!"

'Inuyasha if you don't I swear to kami I will make you in to my special chew toy'

"Fine ya grumpy old dog" Inuyasha finally agreed and ran to find the others

'Alright beast it's time we turn into our largest form'

 **'Finally I've been waiting forever for this'**

'Alright' Sesshomaru thought as he turned in to a larger form and caused the walls to cave in and the top to cave in on him and everything inside 'Damn this is gonna hurt'

 **'So worth it'**

'So you say'

 **With the group**

"What is that bastard thinking?" Inuyasha asked

"Did he really cave himself in?" Sango asked

"I believe so" Miroku said

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes only to see the Sesshomaru being caved in "NO SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as she tried to craw over to the cave but was stopped by Miroku and Sango

"NO LET ME GO, NO SESSHOMARU!" she yelled as the tears poured down her face

"Kagome" Shippo whispered and hugged her

"Miroku we should cover her wounds"

"Right"

"Kagome can you stay still so we can fix you up?" Sango asked

"Yea" She whispered

"Alright" Sango and she got out some bandages she kept on her and gave them to Miroku "You've really taken a beating huh?" She whispered

"She sure has" Miroku said as he finished up

"There all better right Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yes thank you guys" Kagome said with a small smile

"I'm sure he's fine Kagome" Shippo said

"Feh lie hell he would die like that, it wasn't honourable" Inuyasha said

"So him dying to save us wasn't honourable?" Sango asked

"Of course not your humans and nothing to him" Inuyasha said

"Of course because that makes so much sense Inuyasha" Sango argued

"Sango forget it he wouldn't know even if you spelt it out to him" Miroku said

Without any one realising Kagome had limped her way over to the cave and sat on the ground and watched as the sun started to peak out from the trees 'This sure has been a shit night huh?' she thought

"Sesshomaru you're an idiot" She whispered

"Woof, Woof" she heard

"Huh?" Kagome looked up and saw her favourite silver puppy limping towards her

"Sesshomaru!" she called out and hugged him close to her "I thought I lost you"

"Told ya he wouldn't die that easily" Inuyasha smirked

"You were right this time but if this ever happens again you are so dead so watch out" Sango warned

"Sango I doubt this will happen again unless Naraku had something to do with it" Miroku reassured

"I guess but I still can't help but think that I almost lost my sister and best friend today, you said something before Inuyasha interrupted" Sango said

"Huh oh I thought it was a demon I had heard about long ago but I was wrong" Miroku frowned

"I see and how where you wrong mister always right" Sango joked

"For one they don't eat flesh like those things did" Miroku said

"I see" Sango muttered

"Well let's talk about it another time after all we should celebrate" Miroku suggested

"I agree with Miroku" Shippo shouted out causing everyone to laugh

'Well I'm off the hook for now' Inuyasha thought

"Well Sesshomaru shall we go?" Kagome asked as she picked him up and limped over to the rest of the group 'I can't believe we survived today'

 _'Not long now and I will finally have the jewel shards and that little Miko will be out of the way'_ Naraku laughed watching the group

 **Ok guys that is it for now I hope you enjoyed please review it's good to know what you think I should do and I might be changing it the**

 **rating but I'm not sure so tell me what you think please until the next chapter bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I don't know if you like the idea of me changing the rating but in this chapter there is swearing and there will be swearing in further chapters so I changed the rating for that reason so please don't hate me but I hope you enjoy so yea please review I very much love your comments and what you think of the chapters**

 **Previously**

"Huh oh I thought it was a demon I had heard about long ago but I was wrong" Miroku frowned

"I see and how where you wrong mister always right" Sango joked

"For one they don't eat flesh like those things did" Miroku said

"I see" Sango muttered

"Well let's talk about it another time after all we should celebrate" Miroku suggested

"I agree with Miroku" Shippo shouted out causing everyone to laugh

'Well I'm off the hook for now' Inuyasha thought

"Well Sesshomaru shall we go?" Kagome asked as she picked him up and limped over to the rest of the group 'I can't believe we survived today'

 _'Not long now and I will finally have the jewel shards and that little Miko will be out of the way'_ Naraku laughed watching the group

 **Now**

"Alright wench you've had enough healing time let's go!" Inuyasha yelled walking in to Kaede's hut

"Inuyasha ye need to understand Kagome had her leg torn by sharp fangs and she won't be able to walk for a while-"Kaede said but was cut off

"Bull shit Sesshomaru's already healed and he's walking around happily so why can't she?! Oh that's right she's just a useless, ugly and weak wench" Inuyasha yelled back

"Growl" Came from Sesshomaru from Kagomes side

"Inuyasha do you ever shut up? Oh wait you can't because you're a loud mouth, selfish, undependable jerk who needs to grow a pair and stop trying to fuck a clay pot, poor thing does your poor little and I mean little Yasha get clay splinters?" Kagome teased and Miroku and Sango spat out there tea laughing

"Wha? Why you-"Inuyasha started

"Oh just shut up Inuyasha maybe if you tired a real person you wouldn't be so bitchy, are you on your man period or something?" Kagome asked

"Why don't you get off your lazy and do something for a change!?" Inuyasha yelled

"Alright whatever you say Inuyasha but first let me show you something" Kagome said as she stood up with the help of Kaede

"You see how fucked up my leg is that's because you decided to abandon us all for someone who died 60 years ago!" Kagome yelled and sat back down

"At least she was useful and she could heal herself unlike you who can't even hold yourself up let alone heal yourself"

"Well maybe you should let Kikyo in to the group if I'm such a disappointment and I'm so useless but good luck trying to find the jewel shards cause if she's there {I'm out of here!" Kagome yelled

"What a great Idea then I won't have to put up with your whiny ass!"

"Fine go find your precious Kikyo and when you find her fucking Naraku don't come crying to me about it because Sesshomaru and I will be at his home and maybe if I'm lucky he'll turn back to his real form!"

"What? Why so he can kill ya for being near him?!"

"No cause who knows maybe I'll become his mate!"

"Don't make me laugh you his mate hahaha wow I'll be dead when that happens and even then he won't be with you cause you'll be an old even more ugly hag cause that's how quickly ya age!"

"Kaede please help me up" Kagome said and as once she was standing Sesshomaru turned in to a dog the size of Karara's larger form since it took a lot of energy from him and grabbed her bag

"Let's go Sesshomaru it's obvious we aren't wanted here, have fun with your clay pot Inuyasha" Kagome said and everyone was shocked as she walked out with the demon dog

"Inuyasha I hate you!" Shippo yelled as he ran after the women who treated him like her own

"Smart Inuyasha smart" Miroku said and Sango was very quiet

"The stupid wench and them runt will be back before ya know it" Inuyasha said crossing his arms 'after all Kagome can't stay away from me she loves me to much' he thought

"Inuyasha: Sango said in a deadly tone "You better hope she comes back unharmed and alive otherwise there will be hell to pay" Sango threatened and sat far away from him

 **With Kagome**

"I think we should rest here for now" Kagome said sitting on the forest floor

"Ok I'll go get some wood" Shippo said excitedly running in to the woods

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru why don't you turn back we walked a long way you must be hungry and tired" Kagome said and he instantly turned back

Kagome got out the blanket and put it around her and brought Sesshomaru up to her chest after undoing the top of her blue kimono allowing Sesshomaru to have his meal

'Strange even though he can turn in to his larger forms he still needs breast milk' Kagome thought

'Oh mate's milk, the best' Sesshomaru's beast purred

"You be quiet" Sesshomaru growled

'Calm down'

"Shut up!"

'Fine'

"Kagome I'm back!" Shippo yelled walking in with a couple of large logs in his hands

"Well done Shippo can you wait for Sesshomaru to finish his meal then we can start the fire ok?"

"Ok, Kagome can I go look for something to eat?"

"Sure just be very careful"

"Ok be back in a sec"

"What am I going to do with the both of you?" Kagome asked looking down to Sesshomaru "Ow Sesshomaru ot so rough" Kagome said when he suddenly bit her and placed him on the left breast so she could rub her saw one

'Must be hungry poor thing he did miss out al lot that for a couple of weeks while I had passed out but at least my legs better' Kagome thought looking to her still bandaged up leg

"Sigh what was that thing Sesshomaru? I can still feel its teeth sinking in to my flesh as it rips off chunks of bone and flesh fuck me" kagome whispered looking to the sky

"Kagome I hope you like flesh" Shippo said

"What?"

"I said I hope you like deer" Shippo said confused

"Oh sorry Shippo I wasn't paying attention and thought you said something else" Kagome said and pet his head

"Oh ok well I already cleaned and gutted it" Shippo said with his chest puffed out

"Haha thank you Shippo what would I do without you? Now let's get this fire going" Kagome said putting Sesshomaru on the ground

After lighting the wood and cooking the deer they had a nice and quiet tea for once and every once in a while Kagome would give Sesshomaru a small piece of meat for him to chew

"No how about we get to bed the sun has gone down" Kagome said and spread out the sleeping back and hopped in after putting up a barrier so no one could see or hear them and feel asleep with Sesshomaru and Shippo snuggling up to her

 **With Inuyasha**

"INUYASHA SHE HASN'T COME BACK, SHE PROABLY LEFT BECAUSE YOU WHERE A COLD HEARTED PRICK!"Sango yelled

"Well go riddance to her, the runt and that dirt bag" was all he said walking to the soul collectors that showed up

"Inuyasha taisho you better hope I don't see you for a while or your precious Kikyo will never see you again" Sango warned and sat next to Miroku who was too scared to even think about touching her behind

"Miroku what if she's hurt, what if-"

"Sango calm down Sesshomaru would never let anything happen to her or Shippo" Miroku reassured

"I guess your right at times like this I wish Narku was here"

"Why?"

"So I can bet him up so hard Jakotsu wouldn't even want him" Sango said

"Hehe" Miroku laughed nervously 'Shit Lady Kagome where are you?' he thought  
"I wish he would stop hurting her" Sango said suddenly

"I think he doesn't anymore"

"What? How do you know?"

"It would seem she is falling for a certain Inu-youkai"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai and it would also seem he is falling for Lady Kagome as well"

"Oh now that I think about it he does seem very different from when he used to be…maybe your right"

"And if I am all they have to do is confess and we might just have little Sesshomaru's and Kagome's running around"

"Oh I can just imagine them now how cute they would be terrorizing Inuyasha" Sango laughed not noticing Miroku looking at her

"Sango"

"Yea what is it?"

"Sango…I know I seem perverted but I would like to ask you something that you can't laugh at ok?"

"Yea sure Miroku what's wrong?"

"From the moment I met you I felt different, you were the only women to push me away, your smart, beautiful, strong and you're not afraid to protect anyone and I found myself falling in love with you and I would like to ask when then the battle with Naraku is over would you be willing to marry me?"

"Miroku I would love to marry you" Sango said hugging him

"Oh thank god I thought you would say no" Miroku said hugging her back

"I'm surprised you hadn't tried to group me" Sango laughed letting go

"Trust me my dear we shall have time for more than just grouping after the wedding" Miroku grinned when Sango blushed and hit him on the head

"Shut up" Sango said looking away

"Haha…Ne Sango can you imagine little you's and me's running around terrorizing Inuyasha?" Miroku askes

"Haha yes I can and I hope it will happen"

"Oh really?"

"Yes but don't get any ideas"

"Why I would never think of it my dear lady for I am a honourable monk who is very much innocent"

"Innocent my ass" Sango scoffed

"{I do like your ass" Miroku said and once again was lightly hit on the head

 **Morning with Kagome**

"Yawn hmm oh yea we're in the woods well I better make some breakfast before they wake up" Kagome whispered 'Damn it my leg hurts like hell' she thought standing up

"Woof"

"Oh Sesshomaru I didn't know you were awake" Kagome laughed sitting in front of the fire when he sat on her lap and pawed at her chest meaning he was hungry

"Ok. Ok calm down" she laughed and picked up the blanket and undid her shirt for him

"You sure must be hungry then again you didn't get to eat much did you?" Kagome asked looking down at him and laughed when he whimpered

"Good to know your full" Kagome said when he let go of her breast and she started to cook left over deer for breakfast and waited for Shippo to wake up which wasn't long

"So shall we go back today?" Kagome asked

"DO we have to?" Shippo asked

"Yes I won't leave Sango and Miroku who knows what he could do to her or she would do to him"

"Oh yea I forgot about his "cursed" hand" Shippo said

"Haha exactly so shall we leave?"

"Yes!" Shippo cheered

Kagome picked up Sesshomaru who fell asleep and her bag being careful of her leg and they walked back through the forest without any trouble and admired the scenery since it was a nice day without a cloud in the sky

"Ne Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Would…Would you mind if I call you mama?"

"I would love that Shippo I already see you as my own" Kagome said petting his head and grabbed his hand gently

"Really? I was scared you would be mad"

"Of course not like I said I already see you as my own and I always will no matter what happens you'll always be my cute kitsune" Kagome giggled when a blush came to Shippo's face

After walking a while they finally made it back to the village and went to Kaede's hut and what they saw shocked the hell out of them, they're sitting next to a small fire was Miroku with Sango on his lap kissing him

"Should we come back in a few hours?" Kagome asked and they shot up

"Kagome? Umm we were just" Sango started

"Practicing" Miroku said

"Practicing?"

"Yea so we know how to umm"

"How to make out in front of someone" Kagome teased and sat down

"Umm no" Sango said

"Its fine guys just try and keep it down ok?" Kagome asked and laughed when they blushed

"Shippo why don't you go play with the village kids" Kagome said

"Ok mama bye" he waved and ran

"Mama?" Sango asked

"Yea he wanted me to be his mother and I agreed, could you hold Sesshomaru while I change my bandages?" Kagome asked Sango who nodded

"Lady Kagome when we finish this Naraku business we meaning Sango and I wanted to know if you would come back to the slayers village with us?" Miroku asked

"Yea that would be nice but I think I should have a different hut just in case" Kagome teased finishing placing the bandage and took Sesshomaru who started to move around then stopped when he was in her arms

"He sue has taken I liking to you" Sango said

"Yes I just hope he's not going to kill me when he turns back" Kagome laughed

"I doubt it" Sango and Miroku said

"So when's the wedding?"

"After the battle with Naraku" Miroku said

"Really I hope to see trouble makers running around soon" Kagome teased

"You're never going to let it go are you?" Sango asked

"I will tomorrow I promise" Kagome laughed

"You better" Sango laughed with Kagome and Miroku

"By the way where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Guess" Sango growled

"its fine guys I'm over him any way but I will kill him if he brings her with us" Kagome joked

"Not unless I beat you" Sango teased

"Haha don't worry-"Kagome stopped mid-sentence

"Kagome?" Miroku and Sango asked

"Kikyo is coming here quickly with Inuyasha" Kagome groaned in pain when there was a tugging on her soul

"Oh you're here I thought you left" Inuyasha said walking in with Kikyo on his back

 **Ok that is it for now I guys I hopped you enjoyed please review as I have said before your reviews are great to see and if you want anything put in a chapter please tell me and I will try my best, sorry this one took a bit longer to do then the others but yea bye for now and until the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm very surprised about how many of you have favorited and reviewed to my story because I thought no one would so I'm super happy about that and I really love your comments so please R &R and now I'll let you read the next chapter bye**

 **Previously**

"By the way where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Guess" Sango growled

"its fine guys I'm over him any way but I will kill him if he brings her with us" Kagome joked

"Not unless I beat you" Sango teased

"Haha don't worry-"Kagome stopped mid-sentence

"Kagome?" Miroku and Sango asked

"Kikyo is coming here quickly with Inuyasha" Kagome groaned in pain when there was a tugging on her soul

"Oh you're here I thought you left" Inuyasha said walking in with Kikyo on his back

 **Now**

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kikyo sneered

"I could ask you the same thing" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha and Kikyo

"Well if you must know I'm now the true miko in this group" Kikyo gloated

"I see, I didn't know I meant so little to you Inuyasha" Kagome said coldly

"Yeah well at least Kikyo can fight in battle unlike you" Inuyasha said sticking up for Kikyo

"Because of the souls inside of her, what miko would come back and take the souls that can never se their loved ones?" Kagome asked

"Oh just shut up your just trying to make him feel guilty" Kikyo snapped

"Kagome I'm giving you this one chance to leave or else" Inuyasha warned

"Or else what? You're going to kill me?" Kagome asked

"I just might don't tempt me Kagome"

"Oh my god will you just fucking leave!" Kikyo yelled

"You know what? Fine I hate your fucking guts but when she leaves you for Naraku Inuyasha don't come crying your fat, disgusting, piece of shit ass back to me, oh and before I forget when you kiss her you're really kissing Naraku's dick!" Kagome yelled then walked out with her bag and Sesshomaru in her arms

Shippo came into the hut with an angry face and said "Inuyasha if we ever cross paths you better hope mama and myself are in a good mood if not watch out and never forget all the hate I hold for you"

"Well done Inuyasha you have officially created a kitsune enemy well done" Miroku said clapping

"Well done Inuyasha now I'll be going see ya" Sango said standing up with Miroku

"Oh no ya don't!" Inuyasha said blocking the door

"Inuyasha let us out" Sango said

"Now why would I do that when I'm trying to hurt Kagome why would I let you go to her?" he asked

"Because if you don't I'll move you by force" Sango said

"Just try it wench" Inuyasha said drawing tessaiga

"Really Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Don't even think about it Miroku he's not worth it lets go" Sango said walking past him

"Hehe you won't escape!" Inuyasha yelled attacking Sango and Miroku

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled when she was hit on the back by wind scar

"Inuyasha I hate you" Sango whispered out with blood spilling out her mouth

"Now as I was saying you're not going anywhere near the bitch do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha warned

"Fuck you Inuyasha" Miroku hissed and picked up Sango

"Miroku don't just follow him" Sango whispered out

"Alright you win Inuyasha" Miroku said with hate

"Good" Inuyasha said walking with Kikyo at his side smirking

 **With Kagome**

"I can't believe after all this time he brings her along and just kicks me out the stupid dick faced fuck I'm gonna kill him next time I see him" Kagome whispered angrily

"Mama why isn't Sango or Miroku here?" Shippo asked

"They probably didn't want to leave and stayed with Kaede" Kagome said

"Oh ok… Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know but what I do know is we are going to get all the jewel shards then make the right wish so Inuyasha doesn't taint the jewel" Kagome said looking around the forest they where in

"Mama the place that we last made camp is around here can we stay there?" Shippo asked

"That sounds great Shippo, good idea" Kagome said petting his head and they walked to the camp and saw it was still empty with no demons near them

"How about I go get some food and wood" Shippo suggested when the sun started to set

"Sure just be careful ok?"

"Yep I'll just use my fox fire" Shippo grinned and Kagome laughed then he left

"Ok Sesshomaru how about I feed you huh?" Kagome asked sitting down when she noticed him whining

"Ok ok calm down" Kagome laughed when he yipped and pulled out the blanket and pulled up her top for him and he instantly latched on to her breast

"Hungry aren't you" Kagome laughed

"I'm back I could only catch three fish though" Shippo said walking in to the camp soaked

"Shippo what happened?" Kagome asked franticly

"I was trying to catch a fish and feel n to the river" Shippo said sheepishly

"I said be careful not get yourself soaked" Kagome joked "Alright let's get you into warmer clothes" and Shippo took off his clothes and changed in to a pair of clothes Kagome had brought a while back just in case

"Thanks mama" Shippo said and put down some logs "Mama?"

"What is it Shippo?"

"Can I practice my fox fire to start the fire?"

"Sure just don't push yourself to hard k?"

"OK" Shippo said excitedly and after a couple try's he finally got it but was worn out

"Good job Shippo but after tea bed" Kagome said cooking the fish

"But I'm not yawn tired" Shippo complained

"Of course you're not" Kagome laughed and waited for the fish to cook then handed one to Shippo and cave little bits to Sesshomaru and feel they feel asleep together

'Mate has good food' Sesshomaru's beast suddenly said

"What food are you talking about?"

'Both'

"Whatever you leach"

'But you aren't disagreeing'

"Shut up"

'Fine'

"Good some peace and quiet"

"Hmn Sesshomaru" Kagome mumbled in her sleep

"She's dreaming about me?"

"I love you" Kagome mumbled

"She loves me? Damn how do I tell her I love her? Stupid father I really hate you" Sesshomaru growled but stopped when he felt strange and he slowly turned back to his human form

"Yes" He whispered and looked down to Kagome who was moving around

'She's so cute' he thought and leaned down and kissed her on the lips

Kagome's eyes shoot open and saw who was kissing her and instantly kissed back, placing her arms around his neck and brought him closer

"Sesshomaru i- "Kagome started when they separated

'I know and I love you to" Sesshomaru said with a rare smile on his face

"Really?" Kagome asked and her eyes lit up when he nodded "I love you" Kagome said and crushed her lips on his

"Kagome would you allow me to court you?" Sesshomaru asked as he slowly pulled away

"Yes it would be an honour" Kagome whispered against his lips

"Good" was all Sesshomaru said and he kissed her one more time before they both feel asleep in each other's arms

 **With Inutaisho**

'Finally I thought he would never admit his love for her' Taisho thought looking through the pond as the vison of Sesshomaru and Kagome faded and he walked back inside and was greeted by a servant with food in her arms

"Thank you Amaya that will be all" he said walking in to the study and looked at all the work on the small desk 'Man where did all this work come from?'

 **In the morning**

"Mama?" Shippo asked when he saw Sesshomaru back to normal

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Is Sesshomaru going to be my daddy now?"

"Yes I am Shippo" Sesshomaru said petting his head and Shippo smiled and hugged Sesshomaru's and Kagome's legs when they stood up

"Shall we get ready to go?" Kagome asked

"Kagome if you would like we can go to my castle and stay there for a while" Sesshomaru suggested

"That sounds lovely what do you think Shippo?" Kagome asked looking at the kit

"Is Rin still there?" He asked

"Of course"

"Then I would love to go" Shippo said excitedly causing Kagome to laugh and Sesshomaru to chuckle

"Alright" Sesshomaru said as he made a cloud and Kagome hopped on with Shippo on her shoulder, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and made his way home

 **Couple hours later**

They finally came to Sesshomaru's castle and Kagome and Shippo mouth hung open

"Sesshomaru this place is beautiful" Kagome said as they landed in the front garden

"I'm glad you think so" Sesshomaru smirked as he helped them both of the cloud

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled hugged his leg "Kagome-neesan, Shippo" Rin said happily hugging them as well

"Rin why don't you and Shippo go play?" Sesshomaru suggested and the two ran off

"There so cute" Kagome said as they both walked in the castle

"Kagome-"Sesshomaru was cut off when Kagome was suddenly hugged

"Kagome welcome to the family!" Taisho yelled and let her go "It's about time Sesshomaru" he teased

"You're Lord Inutaisho" Kagome said surprised and confused

"Yes I am and I was brought back so my stupid son could feel love and be more compassionate" Taisho said and Kagome laughed

"Well I'm glad you did" Kagome said and moved to Sesshomaru's side

"Well my pup's you spend some time together and I shall finish some business" He said walking away

"Alright what would you like to do?" Kagome asked

"Kagome I would like to talk to you in the garden" Sesshomaru said

"Ok lead the way" Kagome said and found herself in Sesshomaru's private garden

"Wow this is beautiful"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said seriously

"Yes?"

"Would you allow me to place a courting mark on you?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes looking at her neck

"Yes but will it hurt?" Kagome asked

"No but I'm not sure"

"Ok you can mark me Sesshy" Kagome teased

Sesshomaru quickly and harmlessly placed his mark on her neck with his clawed finger

"I thought it would hurt" Kagome laughed then found her lips being crushed by Sesshomaru's and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back

"What was that for?" Kagome asked when they pulled back for air

"For being too cute I couldn't resist" Sesshomaru said and nuzzled her neck and kagome giggled feeling his breath on her neck

"Come on leach let's sit down" Kagome said as she sat under a tree

"I assure you I'm no leach" Sesshomaru pouted and sat down

"Of course you aren't" Kagome laughed

"Sesshomaru you still don't need to be feed right?" Kagome asked with a blush and looked away

"Haha no I don't but are you offering?" Sesshomaru teased

"Careful or I might treat you as a puppy again" Kagome said "But seriously I know I have milk so what do I do?"

"I have one idea" Sesshomaru said with a perverted grin

"I don't think so" Kagome said crossing her arms but what she didn't know was that the action caused her breast to be pushed up and Sesshomaru looked down to them with a grin

"You don't know what you do to me" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear

"Pervert" Kagome whispered back

"Only for you"

 **Okay that is it guys I hope you all enjoyed so sorry it if it took longer to do but I have been a bit busy and I'm not to sure of my spelling so if you see something wrong don't kill me and if you have anyh idea about something you want to happen please tell me, please review I love that you really like it so far ok bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I know your all probably wanting a chapter right now but unfortunately it's just an author's note, ok so I'm thinking of rewriting my story because I found everything was wrong and that everything was going too fast for my liking and I know some people didn't like that and I'm happy to know they told me, so would really like to know what you think so please review and tell me and I'm also very tankful for all the people who has reviewed and liked my story, ok bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm really happy with all the reviews I got and how you all like for me to continue, I want to thank you because yes I was having a lot of doubt but when I read what you all had to say it made me incredibly happy so I decided to continue and not waist everyone's time by reading it all over again, I don't own Inuyasha, so now i'll let you read the chapter you where waiting for last time bye :)**

 **Previously**

"Sesshomaru you still don't need to be feed right?" Kagome asked with a blush and looked away

"Haha no I don't but are you offering?" Sesshomaru teased

"Careful or I might treat you as a puppy again" Kagome said "But seriously I know I have milk so what do I do?"

"I have one idea" Sesshomaru said with a perverted grin

"I don't think so" Kagome said crossing her arms but what she didn't know was that the action caused her breast to be pushed up and Sesshomaru looked down to them with a grin

"You don't know what you do to me" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear

"Pervert" Kagome whispered back

"Only for you"

Now

Sesshomaru silently walked out of his and Kagomes room and on to the balcony, feeling the fresh nightly breeze on his face and blowing through his hair 'That disgraceful half-bread I should kill for the pain he made Kagome felt' he thought seething with anger not once noticing Kagome walk behind him until her arms wrapped around his waist

"Sesshomaru, What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she buried her head on his back

"It's nothing to worry about, Why are you up?" Sesshomaru asked turning around

"I woke up when I realised you where gone an got worried" Kagome mumbled, not looking up to meet his gaze

"Why would you worry? I'll never leave you Kagome unless you want me to, ok?" Sesshomaru asked and tilted her head with his thumb and finger

"I know but I'm going to grow old and shrivel up and die and I don't want you to be alone" Kagome whispered with tears slowly falling dawn her cheeks

"Kagome, I think we should have a discussion about what happens if we mate" Sesshomaru spook softly slightly hurt 'She wants to leave me for my half-brother I knew it' he thought sadly

"W-What do you mean?" Kagome sniffled slightly confused

Kagome there are many different types of marking that demons give to those they want, the first one would be the mark for a concubine which is when we mark them with our claws, next is the intended mark which is the one you have now it is so if they do not want to continue with the mating they have a choice and lastly there's the mates mark, when we have our releases during the sexual activity they will bite each others neck and for example you would have a crescent moon on your neck with is my household emblem, to show that you belong to me and that you are my mate, if you where to have my mark then you would turn in to an inu just like myself, but I don't know what would happen to your miko powers seeing as you are a very strong miko, do you understand now?" Sesshomaru asked looking down in to her brown eyes

"I do Sesshomaru, I know most woman only want you for your name and tittle but I-I want to be bye your side through life and death no mater what" Kagome confessed with a blush

To say Sesshomaru was surprised was an understatement, slowly a small smile found it's way to his lips and he hugged the girl before him, he quickly captured her lips in his and swung her around

"You have o idea how happy that makes me feel" Sesshomaru said kissing her once again

"Oh I have an idea, after all you did have a cute smile" Kagome teased then pecked him on the lips, then stood at the end of the balcony

"You tell any one about this then I'm going to have to punish you vixen" Sesshomaru whispered from behind her, causing her to shiver

"Sesshomaru, are you going to answer my question truthfully now?" Kagome asked looking up at him

"What a way to ruin a good moment" Sesshomaru pouted

"Sesshomaru" Kagome warned

"Ok, ok, I was, am angry at my half-brother for how he treated you" Sesshomaru

"Haha Sesshomaru you'll always be my cute puppy so don't worry about him and lets enjoy ourselves together neh?" Kagome suggested hugging him once more

"Sigh, I guess your right" Sesshomaru sighed and they both walked back trough the sliding shoji doors and went to bed

'Inuyasha if I ever see you pathetic face you better watch out, not even your dead clay pot will be able to protect you' Sesshomaru thought before falling asleep with Kagome wrapped in his arms

 **With Inuyasha**

"Miroku?" Sango asked looking down at the fire

"What is it Sango-Chan?"

"I don't know about you but I hate being in our new group and I want out no matter what no matter what it takes" Sago said looking to see Miroku's reaction from the corner of her eye

"I know how you feel and I what to leave to" Miroku said truthfully ad faced Sango fully with a slight smile

"You do?" Sango asked surprised

"Yea I mean why would I want to stay? The person who I thought was my friend hurt the one person I love because she wants to be with her sister, and even though I'm a pervert I know that every on should be able to see their family" Miroku said passionately

Sango smiled when she saw how passionate he was and looked up at the stars "Your right I say we leave to find Sesshomaru and talk to Kagome"

"That is a good idea, but" Miroku started with doubt

"But what?" Sango interrupted

"I want to wait for your wounds to heal properly, When I saw how much blood you where losing, how your face went pale and when you passed out in my arms I thought I lost you and I never what to feel any thing like that again, that's why I want to wait so you don't reopen your wounds I didn't mean you were weak Sango" Miroku said when he noticed her eyes sadden then he felt her aura glow with happiness at his words

"I suppose your right, we'll wait for my wounds to properly heal then we will find Kagome and we ill kill Naraku if we ever see him again" Sango cheered

"Right now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow if Inubaka makes us walk to our limit again" Miroku joked

"Right" Sango said and kissed him on the cheek then went to sleep with Kirara Laying next to her

'I just hope we can actually escape from this hell that Inuyasha trapped us in' Miroku thought and crawled over to Sango and fell asleep with his arms around her waist and his head on hers

 **Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Sesshomaru woke up to the feeling of some ones lips covering his, he growled in response when he noticed it was Kagome who was straddling him and kissing her way down his neck

"Kagome, you must stop now" he groaned out

"But why you are enjoying it so much" She teased and sat up straight

'Because if you don't you'll never be able to walk or leave this room" Sesshomaru managed to say as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, he then laid his head on her stomach and enjoyed the feeling of her nails lightly brushing against his scalp and a purr like rumble came from him

"Come on my big puppy time for a bath" Kagome said, standing up and walked to the hot spring connected to there room with Sesshomaru following closely behind her

The young mates quickly had a bath then got dressed, Kagome wore a sky blue Kimono with Sesshomaru's flower pattern on the ends of the sleeves and Sesshomaru wore a white kimono with red flowers on the end of his sleeve, They both quickly walked down to the dinning hall, only to see no Rin or Shippo

"I'll go get them" Kagome said and walked back out the sliding doors and Sesshomaru sat at the top of the table waiting

Kagome walked back to the west wing where only family members where keep, and walked in to Shippo and Rins room only to see them both sleeping and cuddling up together 'So cute' Kagome squealed in her thoughts

"They are quiet adorable" Inutaisho suddenly said beside her

"Yes they are, to bad I have to wake them up" Kagome said sadly

"Don't worry you go to y mate I'll wake them up" Inutaisho said shooing her out the room and down the hall

"Where are the pups?" Sesshomaru asked when she walked back in the dinning hall

"Your father is waking them up" Kagome said surprising Sesshomaru and was going to sit down but Sesshomaru caught her waist and brought her down to the seat beside him

"That is a surprise, but Kagome from now on you sit here by my side just like you wanted" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in delight

"Sessh-" Kagome started but was interrupted when Rin and Shippo ran in to the room squealing and closely following them was Inutaisho bent down

"I'm getting to old for this" Inutaisho whined causing Kagome to giggle and Sesshomaru to chuckle

"Come now father, surely you can't be tired already? What happened to you?" Sesshomaru teased with a slight grin on his face

"I'll have you know I'm in excellent shape for a human my age any way" Inutaisho grumbled

"Of course you are" Sesshomaru chuckled

"All hail the all mighty lord Sesshomaru has a sense of humour" Inutaisho joked bending down

Rin, Shippo and Kagome laughed at this while Sesshomaru chuckled

"Kagome, after breakfast I woul like to train with you and work on your miko powers" Sesshomaru

"Sounds fun, can't wait Sesshy-kun" Kagome said happily eating her food not really listening

"I you know I wont go easy on you just because your my mate right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

"And that you have to doge my every move" Sesshomaru asked trying not to smirk

"Of course- wait WHAT!?" Kagome yelled

"Well I said I wouldn't go easy on you"

"But, but" Kagome whined

"No buts now hurry up before I drag you out" Sesshomaru warned

"Fine, fine meanie" Kagome grumbled

Kagome quickly finished eating and changed in to proper training wear, she found the dojo and watched Sesshomaru as he spared with one of his training groups

"Everyone have a break" he ordered

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" they all said in unison

"Every sweet of you to help them" Kagome teased

"It's my job now I must help you my miko" Sesshomaru said charging t her with a fake sword

"H,Hey wait I h, have nothing to defend myself with!" Kagome yelled and quickly dodged his attack but was to slow for the next one, and fell to the ground hard on her backside

"Aww give me some warning would ya?" Kagome complained rubbing her backside as she stood from the ground

"The enemy wont give you any warning Kagome you must learn that" Sesshomaru stated helping her up

"Yeah, yeah" She still grumbled "Hey I didn't even get a weapon"

"Yes well you should be organized" Sesshomaru said walking over to the weapons

"WHAT?! How was I suppose to know that I had to grab a weapon or that we start straight away!?" She yelled

"Come prepared" was all Sesshomaru said and walked back to her with an other fake sword, he threw it at her knowing she would catch it and stepped back slightly

"Gee my hero" Kagome grumbled catching the sword and held it in front of her "So what are you going to teach me?"

"Come at me" Sesshomaru said as if it was obvious

"What?"

"You heard me come and attack me" Sesshomaru said

"Alright" Kagome said but she didn't run at him, no she simply walked to him with a small smile on he face

'What is she doing' Sesshomaru thought

Kagome walked right in front of him so her arm touched his and just like that a smirk come on her lips and like a snake it looked like she was going to attack the front, so Sesshomaru blocked his front but was surprised when she snuck from behind him and had the sword at his neck while her hand covered his eyes

"Very good, I'm impressed but that's not enough" Sesshomaru said throwing her off

"Hn" was all she said before running at him and skidded to a stop in front of him and once again to his surprise she dropped her sword, ran around him and took out a small dagger she had on her thigh and tried to strike at his side but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hand to avoid the knife, she once again took action and Sesshomaru found himself on his back with Kagome smirking down at him and the same dagger pressed to his thought.

I'm very impressed, I hadn't expected this" Sesshomaru said as he sat up

"Well you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" Kagome winked and peeked him on the lips then ran out the room for lunch

'How did she manage to throw me off guard? Is it because I was to cocky? No I didn't expect it and I went easy' He thought but deep own he knew he was to confident for his own good

"That was quite the show" Inutaisho stated clapping from the opening "I've never seen you be taken down like that, What did I tell you all those years ago hmm? Your cockiness is going to be the death of you" He joked and walked over to his sin and pet him on the back and they walked out the room forgetting about the fake swords on the ground

 **Ok that's it for now guess sorry it took so long I really hope you enjoyed, please review like always it's lovely I know what you think and if you want me to do anything specific then feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do, ok so until next time bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone sorry this took a while and I'm loving all your reviews and I so glad that so many of you have liked my story it's very surprising, also if you want anything to be done please, please tell me I would love to know, now I'll let you get on with the chapter , I hope you enjoy bye**

 **Previously**

" **Sesshomaru, What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she buried her head on his back**

" **I don't know about you but I hate being in our new group and I want out no matter what no matter what it takes" Sago said looking to see Miroku's reaction from the corner of her eye**

" **I know how you feel and I what to leave to" Miroku said truthfully ad faced Sango fully with a slight smile**

" **They are quiet adorable" Inutaisho suddenly said beside her**

" **Yes they are, to bad I have to wake them up" Kagome said sadly**

" **Don't worry you go to your mate I'll wake them up" Inutaisho said shooing her out the room and down the hall**

" **Hn" was all she said before running at him and skidded to a stop in front of him and once again to his surprise she dropped her sword, ran around him and took out a small dagger she had on her thigh and tried to strike at his side but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hand to avoid the knife, she once again took action and Sesshomaru found himself on his back with Kagome smirking down at him and the same dagger pressed to his thought.**

 **I'm very impressed, I hadn't expected this" Sesshomaru said as he sat up**

" **That was quite the show" Inutaisho stated clapping from the opening "I've never seen you be taken down like that, What did I tell you all those years ago hmm? Your cockiness is going to be the death of you" He joked and walked over to his sin and pet him on the back and they walked out the room forgetting about the fake swords on the ground**

Now

"Mama are you ok?" Rin asked when Kagome walked into the gardens moaning in pain

"Hai, your fathers a meanie though" She whined sat herself down unladylike under a cherry blossom tree

"Mama are you still saw from last training you had with father?" Shippo asked with a grin

"No, but we made me use so much of my powers, now I'm so tired and saw" She said whining again

Shippo and Rin giggled and ran off playing in the tall grass, Sesshomaru came up from behind Kagome quietly and hugged her making sure she was surprised

"You still angry at me?" Sesshomaru mumbled with his head in the croak of her neck

"Hmp" Kagome said crossing her arms and looking away

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said and tilted her head so she was facing him and gave his best puppy eyes

"Fine I forgive you" Kagome grumbled with a slight blush

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Sesshomaru asked even though he heard her perfectly

"Don't push it buddy" Kagome warned and looked away

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her cheek and neck "I love you too" he whispered

"I love you" Kagome mumbled and snuggled into his chest "Neh Sesshomaru?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I see my family soon?"

"Sure when do you want to see them?"

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised

"I would never deny you your family koi" Sesshomaru said his grip tightened but not enough to hurt Kagome

"I know I was just surprised, can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure, I shall escort you there"

"Thank you Sesshy-kun" Kagome said happily turning and kissed him on the lips, then ran to play with the children

'What am I going to do with her?' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a small smile

 **With Inu and his group**

"Inuyasha can we please stop here?" Sango asked

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha yelled

"She's right Inu can we stop I'm saw" Kikyo whined

"Alright anything for you" He said kissing her then went off for wood and food

"I'm sorry about Inu you guys" Kikyo said when Inuyasha disappeared

"Lady Kikyo no offense but if you think sucking up to us is going to make us like you and hate Kagome is going to work then stop wasting our time" Miroku said sitting down next to Sango far away from Kikyo

"I see" Kikyo said with anger and stomped off

"Thanks for getting rid of her" Sango said resting her head on Miroku's shoulder

"No problem" Miroku said wrapping his arm around her shoulders

After a while Inuyasha came back with Kikyo and set up the fire and cooked anough food for he and Kikyo

"Inuyasha why don't we get food?" Miroku asked

"You hurt my mate so you don't deserve any" Inuyasha said coldly

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" Sango yelled standing up "I can't believe we were ever your friend you're selfish, dangerous, disgusting, ugly, hanyo, no wonder Kagome left" Sango said starting to walk away but stopped when a clawed hand held her by the throat

"You ain't gonna go anywhere" Inuyasha yelled throwing her into a tree

"Sango, you ok?" Miroku asked panicked as he help her to sit up

"Yeah thanks" Sango groaned

"Inuyasha if you ever hurt Sango again I'll" Miroku started but was cut off

"You'll what? Kill me?" Inuyasha taunted with a large smirk and punched Miroku so he flew away from Sango and then he kicked her in the gut "Oops I hurt her"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku screamed and started to punch and throw sutras at the hanyo

"Miroku!" Sango yelled when he fell to the ground in pain

"I'm ok Sango" he groaned out

"Keh don't even think about escaping me or else" Inuyasha warned and sat down net to Kikyo

Sango's eyes narrowed slightly, but she felt Kirara rub against her leg and she smiled as she pet the Nekomata, and sat next to Miroku with Kirara in her arms

'I have to get us out of here' Miroku thought as Sango slowly fell to sleep

The morning came and as usual everyone got up early and started to walk around looking for the jewel shards

"You ok Sango?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked while Kirara mewed

"Yeah I'm fine" Miroku reassured with a smile

"That's good" Sango said with a smile

They had been walking for a couple of hours when Miroku yelled in pain and held on to his hand with the wind tunnel

"No Miroku what's happening?" Sango asked frantically

"M-My wind tunnel something's happening" He hissed in pain

'Oh god please don't let this be the end' Sango pleaded with tears coming out of her eyes

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked with a surprised Kikyo next to him

"What's going on Inu?" Kikyo asked

"How should I know" He complained "Miroku stop trying to show off" Inuyasha said not really caring

"I-Inuyasha if I die I want you to know…" Miroku started but groaned in more pain

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked coldly

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK AND I HATE YOU!" Miroku screamed and passed out

"Miroku!" Sango yelled running to his unconscious body

After 5 minutes he woke back up with a large grin on his face, "What's with that look?" Sango asked confused

Miroku didn't answer and looked at his hand and took off the beads only to find the palm of his hand that he had never seen "I knew it" Miroku said happily and hugged Sango

"What?" Sango asked still confused

"Naraku must be dead because I have no wind tunnel" Miroku said happily

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled very annoyed

"I said baka Naraku must be dead because I have no wind tunnel" Miroku said slyly

"Damn it, it must have been Sesshomaru, Damn it I'm gonna kill him" Inuyasha growled and sniffed around and started to walk with everyone following behind him

"You really scared me you know" Sango mumbled

"I'm sorry Sango I promise to make it up to you ok?" Miroku asked with a slight grin

"Fine" Sango gave in and hugged him

They arrived outside of Sesshomaru's barrier and slept for the night since it started to get dark

 **Meanwhile**

"I didn't think that was all it took to kill him" Kagome said as she purified the remains of Naraku so he wasn't even dust, not taking any chances for him to come back

"Yes I'm quite surprised myself" Sesshomaru said as he called Ah-Un over with Shippo, Rin and Jaken on his back

"Mama, papa!" Rin and Shippo said happily as they ran to the adults and hugged their legs "We're very happy you're alright" Shippo said and Rin nodded while Jaken was very quiet

"Come we should set up camp away from here" Sesshomaru said walking into the forest more

"This should do right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked when they came to a small opening

"Yes, this will do" he said walking to get food and wood and he came back a couple minutes later with logs and a skinned and gutted dear

"Thanks for the food Sesshy-kun" Kagome said once she made the food and gave everyone a piece

"Rin, Shippo time for bed" Kagome said as she set down some pelts for everyone but stayed up with Sesshomaru

"Kagome"

"Yes Sesshy?"

"The half bread and his group are outside my barrier" Sesshomaru said bluntly

"I see can we see them tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"But I would like to send the kids away so they don' have to hear Inuyasha's bad language and see his violence is that ok?" Kagome asked looking up at him

"Of course, that is a great idea" Sesshomaru said and kissed her head

"Well let's get some rest" Kagome yawned and walked over to the pelt next to Shippo and Rin and laid down in Sesshomaru's arms

'If he even thinks of hurting Kagome tomorrow I'm going to kill him once and for all' Sesshomaru thought and fell asleep nuzzling Kagomes hair

 **Next morning**

"Kagome wake up" Sesshomaru said gently nuzzling his nose on her neck to wake her up

With a groan Kagome woke up with a smile "Good morning Sesshy" She said happily and kissed his cheek and pulled back but was stopped when his lips found hers

"Good morning mate" He whispered huskily then stood up

Sesshomaru sent Ah-Un away once everyone had finished breakfast which was leftovers and let his barrier go down

Kagome sighed and hugged Sesshomaru from behind

"Kagome would it be ok if you stayed behind me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Why?" She asked confused

"Just in case he tries to harm you, I want to protect you" Sesshomaru said turning around hugging her "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you"

"Oh ok I understand, your just lucky Mama gave you her blessing" Kagome joked and hugged him back

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her, they stayed in the moment that they had until Inuyasha came barging in on their camp sight and Sesshomaru turned around not letting them see Kagome

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha hissed out angrily seeing his brother back in his humanoid form

"Half bread" Sesshomaru said with as much venom as possible

 **Tension…ok so I hope you all enjoyed, please review, again I'm very sorry this took a while and yeah until next time bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, yes I havn't updated in a while but that's because I my internet only started to work today so please, please don't hate me (T_T) but I have finished the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and like I have said if you have any ideas please tell me, ok so ill let you get on with reading the chapter you have been waiting for**

 **Previously**

" **Kagome would it be ok if you stayed behind me?" Sesshomaru asked**

" **Why?" She asked confused**

" **Just in case he tries to harm you, I want to protect you" Sesshomaru said turning around hugging her "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you"**

" **Oh ok I understand, your just lucky Mama gave you her blessing" Kagome joked and hugged him**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her, they stayed in the moment that they had until Inuyasha came barging in on their camp sight and Sesshomaru turned around not letting them see Kagome**

" **Sesshomaru" Inuyasha hissed out angrily seeing his brother back in his humanoid form**

" **Half bread" Sesshomaru said with as much venom as possible**

 **Now**

"What's wrong brother scared we won't approved of your whore of a mate?" Inuyasha asked with a large smirk

"I would advise you to never speak of my mate like that again, she is above you in more ways than one, but if you want to see a whore you should look to the dead thing next to you" Sesshomaru snarled

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyo and Inuyasha said together

"What I only said what is true" Sesshomaru said with the corners of his mouth twitching slightly

"Feh whatever now where's Kagome? She was with you the last time we saw her" Inuyasha yelled pointing tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru

"Why would someone like you want to know where she is?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing slightly

"I don't have to answer to you ya prick!" Inuyasha shouted

"Lord-Sesshomaru if you give Kagome back to us Inuyasha's going to hurt her!" Miroku yelled then was quickly punched in the jaw by Inuyasha causing Miroku's back to hit a tree

"You shut monk" Inuyasha growled and Kikyo glared at him

"Miroku! Are you ok?" Sango asked as she helped him to stand

"Yeah don't worry about me" Miroku said squeezing her hand in reassurance

"Good I don't know what I would do if you were hurt" Sango whispered and placed her forehead on his

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"So who is your wore anyway?" Kikyo asked trying to look at Kagome

"That is none of your concern" Sesshomaru growled and hide Kagome more

"Aww what's wrong Sesshomaru? I thought you would be parading around with your new mate" Inuyasha called out also trying to see her

"Sorry little brother not everyone is like you and like to show off someone so they can be top dog, but I don't want my mate to feel as though she's a trophy, I would rather her feel like she's safe in my arms" Sesshomaru growled

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered and hugged him around the waist, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her hand then let go when she let go

"Feh whatever who ever she is she could never be as good as Kikyo" Inuyasha said with pride and ran at Sesshomaru trying to hurt him

"Mate stay back" Sesshomaru said and quickly dodged Inuyasha's attack

"Yes" Kagome whispered and took a couple steps back

"Kagome?" Sango ad Miroku asked in surprise when they saw it was her behind Sesshomaru

"Yeas it's me I'm Sesshomaru's mate" Kagome said with a small smile

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been fighting for half an hour and when no one noticed Kikyo was starting to make her move against Kagome. Inuyasha was pushed to the ground and looked over to Kikyo and saw her nod, he quickly attacked Inuyasha so he wasn't watching Kagome.

'I got her now, stupid bitch won't see it coming' Kikyo thought as she snuck behind Kagome

'Nice try Kikyo but it won't work' Kagome thought with a slight smile and quickly dodged the attack

"Humph lucky you dodged or you would be dead" Kikyo said as she charged at Kagome

"Kikyo what else could you want from me? You have Inuyasha what more do you want?" Kagome asked trying to dodge Kikyo's attacks but was sliced on her hip

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled looking over to her with worry, Inuyasha saw this as a good opportunity and slashed Sesshomaru across the chest

Kagome heard Sesshomaru grunt and looked over to see him bleeding "Sesshomaru!" she yelled alarmed as he feel to the ground on his knees

"As for your question Kagome, I never wanted Inuyasha but his older tai-youkai brother was cold and I knew he would reject me so I went with the next big thing, his half-brother. Inuyasha's alright but I would have preferred Sesshomaru" Kikyo said with a grin, her pupil slightly dilated

'What the hell has Kikyo become?' Kagome thought slightly afraid

"Kagome look out!" Sango yelled as Kikyo pulled out an arrow and plunged it in Kagome's stomach

"Grr" Kagome grounded out while blood poured out of her mouth

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled

" **Inuyasha, you have gone too far"** Sesshomaru growled as his eyes turned crimson red, meaning he was losing control

'Shit I have to get Miroku and Shippo away from here' Sango thought "Kirara lets go" Sango called out placing Miroku on the felines back then she quickly picked up Shippo and hid for shelter

"Finally I thought you would never show" Inuyasha taunted swinging tetsusaiga around

" **Say good bye to our wore half breed"** Sesshomaru growled out and was behind Kikyo in an instant with his clawed hand plunged through her chest just missing her 'Heart'

"Inuyasha help me!" Kikyo screamed as she tried to yank out Sesshomaru's arm

"Why should I? You wanted Sesshomaru so you can have him, that's right I heard what you said, his all yours now" Inuyasha growled out and was about to walk away

"Please Inuyasha I only wanted to confuse the stupid wore that's all, now please, please help me" Kikyo said trying to make her lie believable

"Alright just shut up" Inuyasha yelled and ran at Sesshomaru who was focused on Kagome on the ground

"Sesshomaru turn around!" Kagome yelled but it was too late and tetsusaiga was sticking out of his chest

"Finally I thought I would have his hand there forever" Kikyo said as she got away and tried to keep the souls in her body

"Feh now I get to finish you off" Inuyasha said and was about to strike Sesshomaru when he was flown back by a pink blast

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled looking straight at Kikyo who shrugged, he then looked over to Kagome who was in front of Sesshomaru protecting him

"Stay away from all of us or else" Kagome stated firmly with a cold glare

"Or else what?" Kikyo taunted but had to avoid Kagomes holey energy coming towards her

"I will not hesitate to kill you all, especially you Inuyasha" Kagome warned her eyes suddenly flashing a dark red

"Kikyo lets go" Inuyasha said suddenly and walked away

"What why?"

"Kagomes Sesshomaru's mate so she as some of his powers even though they aren't complete mates she will be able to kill me so I ain't wasting my life on her" Inuyasha replied and continued walking with Kikyo behind him glaring at Kagome wishing if looks could kill

Kagome blew out some air and looked down at Sesshomaru who was ready to attack anything and everything

"Sesshomaru please calm down" she begged sitting on her knees in front of him

"They hurt you, must kill them" He growled out his stripes becoming more jagged

"Sesshomaru please, I don't want you to get hurt anymore, please" Kagome begged and looked up at him, she held on to the sides of his face and pulled his head closer so their lips were almost touching

Sesshomaru's eyes started to become a light pink then they turned back to normal, his lips met hers in a sweets and gentle kiss, Kagome deepened the kiss by kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck

"We shouldn't do this here" Kagome whispered as they pulled apart for air

"Fine but I shall have you when you get better" Sesshomaru whispered as he remembered her wounds

"Of course" Kagome said with a light smile

"What is it you want?" Sesshomaru asked knowing her to well

"Well can my friends stay with us now?" She asked

"Fine as long as they don't get in the way" Sesshomaru said when he noticed her puppy dog eyes

"Yay! Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled happily and gently kissed him and pulled away so they could embrace but Sesshomaru pulled her up on to his lap so his head was against her stomach

Kagome yelped but smiled and started to play with his hair, her nails scraping gently across his scalp causing Sesshomaru to purr in pleasure 'My Sesshy puppy' she thought happily

'Kagome" Sesshomaru suddenly said

"Yes what is it?"

"I love you" he said looking up and in to her chocolate brown eyes

"And I love you" Kagome smiled sweetly and pecked him on the lips

"Let's get going you need to get your wounds healed" Sesshomaru said standing up with her in hers arms

"Ok but what about your wounds?" Kagome asked franticly

"Already healed so you can calm down" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle

"Fine" Kagome said with a pout which quickly turned in to a smile as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck

"Kagome! You're ok?" Sango asked when she saw her sister being held bridal style

"Yeah don't worry about me" Kagome cheered and everyone laughed but Sesshomaru snickered

"Mama I was so worried" Shippo said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her

"Well don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon ok?"

"Yeah just don't do that again" Shippo mumbled and they started to walk towards the castle which was a day away

"We will rest here tonight" Sesshomaru said and placed Kagome on the ground and went to hunt

"Thank you Kirara" Miroku said as he hopped down with the help of Sango

"Yes thank you Kirara you were a big help today" Sango said and pet her on the head, Kirara just mewed in response and turned in to her small form and jumped to Sango's shoulder

"SO Guys what did you do with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and set up the fire

"We were worked to the bone and abused" Sango said sadly

"Oh god I'm so sorry guys if I had known" Kagome started

"No it was good that you left otherwise you might not be here" Miroku said sternly

"Ok whatever you say"

"So what about you Kagome? How did you get Sesshomaru back to his true form?" Sango asked leaning forward a bit

"Well I was sleeping and I woke up because I felt some breathe on my neck and there he was" Kagome explained and the talked about what they did on their travels even after they had tea which was a dear Sesshomaru caught

"Well goodnight Kagome, lord Sesshomaru" Miroku said with a sleeping Sango in his arms he went over to the pile of pelts on the ground

"I really thought I was going to lose you today" Kagome whispered

"Yes I thought I would lose you as well when I saw and smelt your blood and I never want that to happen again" Sesshomaru said hugging her from behind

"I don't want to experience it either" Kagome whispered and kissed his jaw and went up until she found his lips

"I promise to be more careful if you promise you won't get in to so much trouble ok?" Sesshomaru asked

"It's a promise" Kagome said with a smile "He sure feel asleep fast" Kagome whispered looking over to the couple and Kirara sleeping around their shoulders in a bigger form but not her largest form

"Yes it has been a long day now you get to sleep to, Shippo has also fallen asleep" Sesshomaru pointed to the small kit sound asleep in her arms

"Alright but you have to sleep beside me mister" Kagome stated and laid on a pile of pelts, waiting for Sesshomaru which wasn't long since he put up a barrier and took f his armour and boots

"Comfy?" Kagome asked and felt his arms wrap around her waist

"Very" was his only reply and dug his head in the back of her neck

"Good I'm glad, Good night Sesshy" Kagome whispered and feel asleep "Good night…Kagome" he whispered even though she was asleep and kissed her fore head before he to feel asleep

 **Ok well I hope you enjoyed and please review, and I'll see you for the next chapter bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone Yes I know its been awhile but I am happy to tell you I have now updated so I hope you enjoy**

 **Previously**

 **"So what about you Kagome? How did you get Sesshomaru back to his true form?" Sango asked leaning forward a bit**

 **"Well I was sleeping and I woke up because I felt some breathe on my neck and there he was" Kagome explained and the talked about what they did on their travels even after they had tea which was a dear Sesshomaru caught**

 **"Well goodnight Kagome, lord Sesshomaru" Miroku said with a sleeping Sango in his arms he went over to the pile of pelts on the ground**

 **"I really thought I was going to lose you today" Kagome whispered**

 **"Yes I thought I would lose you as well when I saw and smelt your blood and I never want that to happen again" Sesshomaru said hugging her from behind**

 **"I don't want to experience it either" Kagome whispered and kissed his jaw and went up until she found his lips**

 **"I promise to be more careful if you promise you won't get in to so much trouble ok?" Sesshomaru asked**

 **"It's a promise" Kagome said with a smile "He sure feel asleep fast" Kagome whispered looking over to the couple and Kirara sleeping around their shoulders in a bigger form but not her largest form**

 **"Yes it has been a long day now you get to sleep to, Shippo has also fallen asleep" Sesshomaru pointed to the small kit sound asleep in her arms**

 **"Alright but you have to sleep beside me mister" Kagome stated and laid on a pile of pelts, waiting for Sesshomaru which wasn't long since he put up a barrier and took f his armour and boots**

 **"Comfy?" Kagome asked and felt his arms wrap around her waist**

 **"Very" was his only reply and dug his head in the back of her neck**

 **"Good I'm glad, Good night Sesshy" Kagome whispered and feel asleep "Good night…Kagome" he whispered even though she was asleep and kissed her fore head before he to feel asleep**

 **Now**

"Hmn?" Kagome moaned as she stretched, it was then she noticed Shippo and Sesshomaru weren't next to her 'Where are they?' she thought and looked around only to find Shippo sleeping next to Kiara 'Well He's fine now where's Sesshomaru?' she asked herself and started to walk in the woods, after a couple of minutes she heard a noise which sounded like a yelp from a puppy 'What the hell?'

She walked around trees and bushes when she located the sound of whimpering it was a puppy but not just any puppy it was the same puppy Sesshomaru had looked like, Inuyasha suddenly walked out from behind the trees and started to beat the pup, there was no hesitation that Kagome could see in his eyes

Inuyasha stop!" Kagome cried as she ran to protect the pup but it was no use, everything went in slow motion and she watched with wide eyes as he unsheathed tessaiga and plunged it through the pup and walked away not caring

Kagome stared wide eyed as the pup turned in to Sesshomaru bloody, bruised and lifeless. She ran to his side and tried to hear his heart beat but it was no use 'No this can't be true...You promised me you wouldn't leave' she thought and let the tears fall

"Sesshomaru you liar...I hate you...How can I hate my mate to be" She said bitterly and continued to cry but cried out in pain as the blood poured out from her shoulder 'What?' she thought confused and looked around only to see Inuyasha with tessaiga buried in her shoulder, "Inuyasha Why?" she asked and fell on to Sesshomaru's cold chest before she to was lifeless

Kagome eyes shot open and she quickly sat up knocking over her poor kit who woke up from the fall "Mama?" he asked confused and looked to see Sesshomaru also awake "Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked confused but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders for comfort

"I-I...Y-Y-You" Kagome tried to say but was to busy crying her eyes out, Sango and Miroku woke up once they heard her cry and looked at the couple worried but was dismissed by Sesshomaru "Sango, Shippo we should leave the two alone for a while" Miroku said suddenly

"Wha-" Sango was about to ask and looked at Miroku only to see he was deadly serious for once and nodded, Sango picked up Shippo and Kirara and the three walked away from the couple so they could have some privacy

"Now Kagome tell me what has you frightened so?" Sesshomaru asked and used his index finger to lift her chin so she was facing him

Ï- I had a dream you were a puppy again a-and I-Inuyasha w-was beating you and he killed you with tessaiga, I-I tried to get to you but I-I wasn't fast e-enough" she cried out and her head was pushed to the inus chest "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Calm down I'm right here and I not leaving you again ok?" Sesshomaru more like stated the questioned and laid his chin on the top of her head, when Kagome finally calmed Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and walked to a near by spring and set her down on the ground, he stripped down and stepped in to the hot spring and turned so Kagome could also strip which she did and she to joined him.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered with a blush on her face as she looked down

"What is it?" He asked with a slight smile as he looked down at her

"I-I want to mate with you" Kagome said quickly as her blush deepened and refused to look up

Sesshomaru was shocked for a minute but he quickly shook it off and slightly smiled before he leaned down and kissed on out of no where, as Kagome got over her surprise she deepened the kiss as she kissed back

Sesshomaru pulled back with a smirk and lent down to kiss her neck causing her to moan in pleasure, "As you wish mate" He said seductively and continued his ministrations

 **Meanwhile**

"Miroku when can we go back" Shippo complained from his spot on Sango's shoulder

"Sorry Shippo but I think Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are a bit busy right now" Miroku said with a smirk and was hit on the back of the head by Sango

"What?" Miroku complained

"Do talk to Shippo about that" Sango stated firmly with a slight blush

Kirara mewed in response as she slept on Mirokus shoulders

Ï was just stating the truth"

"How would you know what he was thinking?"

"Because I saw it in his eyes my dear" Miroku stated with a large grin and continued walking

"Sango what's he talking about?" Shippo asked confused as hell

"Nothing don't worry...You'll find out when your older" Sango said with a light blush

"Fine" Shippo pouted crossing his arms

Sango giggled at his behaviour before continuing after the perverted monk but she made sure to keep her space, you never know what he could pull "I'm wounded Sango dear, why do you stay away?" he asked playing innocent

"I'm making sure you don't do anything in front of Shippo" she growled and walked past him with a grinning Shippo

"Fine" Miroku pouted and ran to catch up with her

"Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down at the now sleeping Kagome against some pelts, 'Maybe I over did it' he thought

 **"Gee what was your first guess" his demon replied sarcastically**

"Hmn Sesshomaru" Kagome yawned as she sat up still tired

"Rest mate I shall carry you when we leave" Sesshomaru calmly but lovingly said and pushed her back against the pelts and she instantly feel asleep

Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked to the camp to see Sesshomaru watching Kagome who was covered in pelts, if you looked closely you could see she was naked but no one was looking close enough to notice "We shall pack and move out" Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome making sure the pelts were wrapped securely around her and summoned his cloud, Miroku and Sango quickly cleaned up and jumped on Kirara with Shippo in front and followed Sesshomaru

to the three sitting going the feline it had seemed as though they weren't going anywhere but their minds changed instantly when they saw the gates of Sesshomaru's castle, they slid off Kirara and looked to see they were in front 9f a hall that had doors each side

"I shall have a maid show you ny8ur rooms now if you'll excuse us" Sesshomaru said walking away with a wide awake kagome

"Sango and Miroku just shrugged and followed the maid that showed up from nowhere, Sango, Mi3oku, Shippo and Rin all sat in the dinning room eating dinner since Kagome and Sesshomaru still hadn't come out their room

"Shippo do you want to play in the garden?" Rin asked as th3y both finished their tea

"Yeah I would love to" Shippo said happily and the two children ran off with Kirara not far behind

"What now?" Sango asked as she leaned back on her hands, since she `full from all the food

"Well I have an idea" Miroku said with a large smirk in place, Sango quickly stood and walked ignoring Miroku and went to their rom with Miroku right behind her with a mischievous in place

next morning

to say Kagome was surprised when she woke up was an understatement, she found Sesshomaru sucking and nibbling on the crook of her neck, "Not now Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned out

"Fine" Sesshomaru said with a pout and they made their way to the hot springs, once they cleaned up they got dressed and went down stairs only to see Shippo, Rin and Kirara sitting at the wooden table

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked looking around before she sat down on the right of Sesshomaru

"They are still asleep" Rin cheered

"Mama you look so different" Shippo also cheered as both children hugged her

"Yes well since I have mated with Sesshomaru it has apparently turned me in to a Inu miko

"You look even more pretty" Rin said with a grin,

Kagome blushed slightly at the compliment and thanked Rin and they all continued to eat some breakfast, Sango and Miroku made there way to the dinning room, Sango's hair was slightly messy the same for Miroku and Kagome had an idea on what happened and smiled slightly which didn't get past Sesshomaru who had a slight smirk in place

"Rin lets go play outside" Shippo aid happily

"Yeah lets go!" Rin cheered and the two ran off

"Sesshomaru I'm going to walk over them ok?" Kagome said as she walked out but not before giving him a peck on the lips

Sesshomaru nodded and finished eating and also made his way outside leaving Sango, Miroku and Kirara alone "Sango" Miroku suddenly said

"What is it?"

"I would like to go to your village and restore it but I want to know what you think first" Miroku said seriously

"Really?"

"Yes"

Ï love you!" Sango yelled hugging him tightly

Miroku laughed and hugged her back and pecked her cheek and the went for a walk around the gardens, now leaving Kirara to enjoy a nap in the sun, that is until a certain frog found her and Yelled at her until she walked away annoyed, eventually she found Ah-Un and laid in the sun near him peacefully

 **Ok well that's it for now I hope you enjoyed I would really like to know if you have any ideas for my next chapter,**

 **anyway please review and until the next chapter bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody ok so I seriously need to apologise for not uploading in a while but I wont bore you with excuses but yeah I hope you don't want to kill me but I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'm very happy to know that someone did give me an idea and that was Kagome being pregnant so thank you and for the new now chapter**

 **Previously**

" **Yes well since I have mated with Sesshomaru it has apparently turned me in to a Inu miko**

 **"You look even prettier" Rin said with a grin,**

 **Kagome blushed slightly at the compliment and thanked Rin and they all continued to eat some breakfast, Sango and Miroku made their way to the dining room, Sango's hair was slightly messy the same for Miroku and Kagome had an idea on what happened and smiled slightly which didn't get past Sesshomaru who had a slight smirk in place**

 **"Rin lets go play outside" Shippo aid happily**

 **"Yeah let's go!" Rin cheered and the two ran off**

 **"Sesshomaru I'm going to walk over them ok?" Kagome said as she walked out but not before giving him a peck on the lips**

 **Sesshomaru nodded and finished eating and also made his way outside leaving Sango, Miroku and Kirara alone "Sango" Miroku suddenly said**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"I would like to go to your village and restore it but I want to know what you think first" Miroku said seriously**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yes"**

 **Ï love you!" Sango yelled hugging him tightly**

 **Miroku laughed and hugged her back and pecked her cheek and the went for a walk around the gardens, now leaving Kirara to enjoy a nap in the sun, that is until a certain frog found her and Yelled at her until she walked away annoyed, eventually she found Ah-Un and laid in the sun near him peacefully**

Now

"Kagome do you want to bath in the hot springs?" Sango asked when she notice Kagome staring outside

"Huh? Oh yeah sounds like fun" Kagome stated as she slowly turned to look at Sango with a slight grin

"What were you so busy thinking about?" Sango asked as they made their way to the hot springs

"I was thinking about the future" Kagome said slightly spacing out

"And what's the future you imagine?" Sango asked looking straight ahead

"Well your village rebuilt with lots of small Sango's and Miroku's maybe me and Sesshomaru will have some pups by then as well, Inuyasha moving on with a demoness and he's happy, hmm I would imagine Sesshomaru as an old man but that'll never happen" Kagome joked an Sango laughed with her at the joke

"I don't think I can imagine Sesshomaru ever having wrinkles" Sango laughed

"True, true" Kagome laughed and striped with Sango and relaxed in the hot springs

The two women washed their hairs and scrubbed their bodies so they were clean and smelling lovely, once they relaxed for a couple of minutes they got out, dried off and got dressed.

"Kagome" Sango suddenly said as they made their way to the cherry blossom gardens

"Yes what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she was brought out from her daydream

"Are you going to be ok when Miroku and I leave?"

"Yeah of course even though you're going back we can still wright to each other and we can visit each other, besides I want to torture Jaken with the kids" Kagome said only half serious

Sango laughed then ran over to Miroku when she saw him standing in front of a tree, "I'm guessing your morning was boring without me?" Miroku joked

"No I had Kagome with me so we did allsorts" Sango said with a serious expression shocking Miroku

Kagome mentally laughed and decided to play along "Yes Miroku you missed out Sango and I had a great time in the hot spring as we bathed each other, I can still feel her touch" Kagome sighed with a dreamy look causing Miroku's eyes to bulge out his head

"Damn why do always miss the good shit" Miroku joked once he recovered

"Because you were being a lovely husband and giving me and my girl space" Sango joked, Kagome laughed

"Miko are you cheating on me with your friend over there?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up behind Kagome

"Damn you found out oh well Sango and I could always put on a show for you boys" Kagome said and Miroku thought she was serious leaning against Sesshomaru's chest

Sango cracked up when she looked at Miroku only to see his eyes almost popping out of his head and his jaw wide open, she was surprised it didn't touch the ground since it was fanging so low, she placed two fingers under his chin and shut it gently

"Don't worry Miroku I was joking I only give a show to the big boy behind me" Kagome laughed along with Sango and Sesshomaru who chuckled

"Cough, cough right" Miroku said trying to act cool

"Alright Miroku you and I have to pack" Sango said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes mate" Sesshomaru whispered as he nuzzled Kagomes neck

"What do you think about having pups?" she asked and Sesshomaru froze but relaxed once he noticed Kagomes sadness

"I wasn't expecting you to ask that, but to answer you I would very much enjoy having pups with you" Sesshomaru said with his rare smile

"Really?" Kagome asked getting excited

"I don't lie you know that" he joked and Kagome playfully slapped his shoulder

Kagome suddenly threw herself at him and wrapped her arms his neck with he quickly wrapped his arms her waist so they wouldn't fall "That makes me very happy" she whispered in his ear before she could make her next move Sesshomaru was devouring her lips

"I think we should before this gets any further" Kagome panted out, her lips only an inch away from his

"I suppose your right we wouldn't want the kids coming out here to see me ravaging you now would they?" Sesshomaru whispered and nipped her ear causing a small moan to escape Kagome

"Damn you" Kagome whimpered as he slowly kissed and nipped his way down her jaw and neck and made his way back up to her lips and captured them in a searing kiss, Kagome drew her head away in need of breathe but she found herself in their chambers on her back with Sesshomaru now perched over her kissing her neck and collar bone slowly making his way down and slowly removing her yukata, Kagome moaned out encouraging Sesshomaru to continue

 **(I don't know if you want me to continue but I'm just gonna leave that there)**

"Sango-san do you know where Mama and Papa are?" Shippo asked with Rin at his side

"They are umm…busy at the moment umm having a very serious talk" Sango said blushing since she wasn't use to covering for Kagome and Sesshomaru when they suddenly feel the need to relieve themselves

"Oh ok come on Shippo lets go play in the gardens with Ah-Un" Rin said and they both sprinted down the halls trying to beat each other in their little race

"Why do I always have to cover for the horny teens?" Sango asked half joking

"I don't see why we can't tell them" Miroku said from behind her

"Because idiot they are way too young" Sango said and playfully hit him in the back of the head and walked out of the room with Miroku following close behind

"You're lucky I love you so much" Sango grumbled and went to entertain the kids leaving Miroku with a lecherous grin, Kirara mewed at him as she sat down next to him

"What you know me" He shrugged to the feline who just mewed in return and walked off to Sango, leaving Miroku to slowly trail behind

Three hours later

"Do you think they're still at it?" Miroku asked from his seat next to Sango who didn't reply only hit him on the head "I'm surprised he isn't dead yet" Shippo whispered to Rin who nodded

"Hey I heard that!" Miroku said and stood to run after the two children who in return giggled and ran off

With Sessh and Kags

Kagome and Sesshomaru had just finished training with swords, hand to hand combat, fighting with Kagomes new demon ability and also messing around in their dog forms "You surprise me Kagome, you are a quick learner" Sesshomaru praised and threw his arm around her waist as they made their way to the springs

"We I'm glad to know that" kagome laughed and ran ahead which encouraged Sesshomaru to run after her, they washed up and walked out to the gardens with a basket filled with everyone's lunch

"Wow this is delicious" Sango said as she ate

"Well I'm glad because I wanted to tell you all something very important" Kagome said as they all slowed down their eating

She breathed out and said "I'm pregnant"

Everyone was quiet until Sango, Shippo and Rin squealed and hugged her but Shippo didn't squeal, Miroku congratulated her and Sesshomaru stood up, hugged her and spun around with a very happy grin

"You're not angry?" Kagome aske when he let her go

"Of course not why would I be?" Sesshomaru asked with a hug smile surprising Miroku and Sango

"I didn't tell you at first" Kagome stated looking at the ground with a blush

"You are too cute" Sesshomaru said and crashed his lips on to hers but it wasn't hot and intimate, it was soft warm and loving

"Yay we get a younger brother or sister!" Rin and Shippo cheered and danced around causing the adults to laugh and they continued talking mostly about the fantastic news

Kagome and Sango talked about the new baby while Sesshomaru talked about god knows what while the two children played until it was time for Sango and Miroku to leave which brought tears to Rin, Shippo's, Kagomes and Sango's eyes

"You better send me a letter when you get there when you" Kagome warned as she hugged the two "We promise" Sango said and they climbed on Kirara and left saying goodbye

"Sesshomaru?

"Yes mate"

"Where's your father?" Kagome asked

It was then Sesshomaru noticed his father was nowhere o be seen "Umm well, he was, umm" he started but was cut off when his father stumbled down the hall drunk as a skunk with two bottles of demon sake in each hand

"Oh boy" Sesshomaru groaned and helped his father in to his chambers and got him to sleep, half on his bed and half of his body was hanging there

"How's your father?" Kagome asked once Sesshomaru made his way in to the dining room

"Comatose I hope" He said as he sat and started to eat signalling for everyone else to eat, then they all went to sleep, well Shippo and Rin had a sleep over in Shippo's room and they talked about how excited they were for their new sibling and what gender it was which turned in to a bet

"Damn that bitch I shall make her pay now she's gonna have a pup well I'll just have to kill them both before that thing can be born" Kikyo cackled thinking up plans on how to kill Kagome and her unborn pup but she forgot one small detail, Kagome was no a InuMiko so it wouldn't be easy killing her

Inuyasha watched Kikyo from behind a tree, he frowned when he heard what she said and looked at the stairs 'Sango Miroku Kagome I'm sorry I didn't see the evil in her until it was too late, but I suppose I deserve what I got after all I treated Kagome like shit' he thought sadly and walked away from the now evilly laughing Kikyo

 **Wow chapter eleven this story has gone longer than I expected but anyway that's all for now guys I hope you enjoyed and I might do a couple more chapter and finish this story off so if you want anything,** _ **anything**_ **at all to be done please, please tell me and review I'm very surprised by how many people have favouriteted and also how many reviews I have got its all very surprising so thank you everyone and I shall** **see you next chapter bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody I'm very thankful for all the reviews i have seen, yeah anyway on with the chapter**

 **Previously**

 **"Where's your father?" Kagome asked**

 **It was then Sesshomaru noticed his father was nowhere o be seen "Umm well, he was, umm" he started but was cut off when his father stumbled down the hall drunk as a skunk with two bottles of demon sake in each hand**

 **"Oh boy" Sesshomaru groaned and helped his father in to his chambers and got him to sleep, half on his bed and half of his body was hanging there**

 **"How's your father?" Kagome asked once Sesshomaru made his way in to the dining room**

 **"Comatose I hope" He said as he sat and started to eat signalling for everyone else to eat, then they all went to sleep, well Shippo and Rin had a sleep over in Shippo's room and they talked about how excited they were for their new sibling and what gender it was which turned in to a bet**

 **"Damn that bitch I shall make her pay now she's gonna have a pup well I'll just have to kill them both before that thing can be born" Kikyo cackled thinking up plans on how to kill Kagome and her unborn pup but she forgot one small detail, Kagome was no a InuMiko so it wouldn't be easy killing her**

 **Inuyasha watched Kikyo from behind a tree, he frowned when he heard what she said and looked at the stairs 'Sango Miroku Kagome I'm sorry I didn't see the evil in her until it was too late, but I suppose I deserve what I got after all I treated Kagome like shit' he thought sadly and walked away from the now evilly laughing Kikyo**

Now

It's been a couple of months since everyone found out Kagome was pregnant, Kagome has her mood swings which scare everyone even Sesshomaru but now she look as though shes about to give birth any second which puts Sesshomaru on edge the most but he doesn't show it unless he's alone or just with Kagome

"Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled out, Sesshomaru heard her and quickly stood up and ran to where he heard her voice coming from

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you OK?!" he asked he he slammed the sliding door to their bed chambers only to see Kagome on her side laying on the ground partly naked

"Kagome?" he asked as he crouched to help her up "What happened?"

"I was tying to put my kimono and the pup kicked _Hard_ and i fell down" she said as Sesshomaru helped her with her kimono

"Why didn't you just ask your maid?" he asked as they stood up

"I didn't want her to see me naked!" she yelled, Sesshomaru chuckled knowing her maid has seen her naked before

"Are you sure you didn't think about asking the maid?" he asked with a smirk

"Sesshomaru s-shut up" she pouted and turned her back to him and crossed her arms

Sesshomaru chuckled and hugged from behind and placed his hands on her stomach "I'm sorry Kagome forgive me?" he asked as he kissed her neck

Kagome sighed but was secretly smiling "Oh alight" she mumbled and turned she was instantly being kissed by Sesshomaru

"Now go play with the children i shall see you for lunch" Sesshomaru said walking out the room with Kagome walking next to him

"What are you going to do?" she asked her head slightly turned to the right

"Unfortunately i have to look over some scrolls the other lords have sent me" he mumbled with a slight pout Kagome noticed and giggled

"Well once your done you know where to find me" she said and tried to walk normally but it was a bit hard for her and Sesshomaru just had to chuckle out loud

"Don't laugh at me!" she yelled and Sesshomaru quickly walked in his office so he didn't have to put up with her wrath

"Mama are you ok?"Rin asked as she ran up to Kagome

"Yes I'm just annoyed by your father" she grumbled and sat down slowly

Rin giggled and quickly ran when she noticed Shippo running at her "You can't get me Shippo" she taunted and tripped on a branch Shippo helped her up and ran

"That's cheating!" Rin yelled and ran at him

"No It's not" Shippo laughed and ran faster

The two kept chasing each other until they were to tired to run, they collapsed on each side of Kagome, Rin on her right and Shippo to her left, Kagome chuckled and pet their heads which sent them to sleep, "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he sat down next to her

"Sesshomaru, you'll have to be a bit quiet" Kagome whispered still petting Rin and Shippo's head

"I see, how exactly did you manage to quiet them?" he teased and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Ha ha very funny but they were running around and got tired" Kagome said sarcasticly and leaned in to his chest

"Hn Mama can i have something to eat?" Shippo asked as he sat up

"Of course it's lunch time anyway, how about you wake up Rin and i go get lunch?" Kagome suggested and started to stand and with the help of Sesshomaru she stood and walked to the kitchen

"Rin food here" Shippo said and Rin instantly sat up "Food?" she asked and looked around

Sesshomaru chuckled "Not yet your mother is getting it" he chuckled and leaned back

"You lied to me!" she yelled and ran at Shippo

"Catch me if you can" he said poking out his tongue and he ran with Rin hot on his trail

Kagome came out with a large try with four bowls on it, Sesshomaru saw he and quickly stood up and walked over to her "I'll take it" he said and took the tray

"Thanks" Kagome said with a smile and they walked side by side

"Does this mean your not upset with me?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk

"Wha-What i was never, oh you" Kagome growled and walked faster slightly but unfortunately for her Sesshomaru had long legs so he quickly caught up to her

"Your so cute when your angry" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Your lucky I'm pregnant other wise i would kick your ass" she grumbled and sat down, Sesshomaru placed the tray and sat down next to her

"Rin, Shippo lunch" Kagome called out and the two were instantly sitting in front of her

"Can we eat mama?" Rin asked

"Of course you don't have to wait for papa" Kagome laughed and they ate and the kids were back to running around

"Kagome are you felling ok?" Sesshomaru asked once he noticed she was quiet

"Huh oh yeah im fine i was just thinking" She said looking up at him

"What is it?"

"Sesshomaru...What are we going to name the baby?" she asked

"Ah...Um well i think when the times right we can decide" he suggested

"Yeah i guess your right" she chuckled

"Well how about you have a sleep Kagome"

"But i don't want to go" she mumbled, Sesshomaru chuckled and softly pulled her to his chest and she fell asleep in no time

"P-papa" Rin and Shippo whispered as they slowly walked up to Sesshomaru

"Hn What is it?" he asked confused

"Were hungry" they both complained in sync

"OK You two go inside and tell the chief to make dinner I'll wake up mama" he said and watched as they ran off

"Kagome" he whispered and finally she woke

"How long was i asleep?"

"Well you fell asleep after lunch and it's now Tea so you tell me" he teased

"Hey I'm a pregnant woman" she teased and stood again with the help of Sesshomaru, they walked to the dinning chambers and sat down and started to eat, they nearly done when suddenly the doors burst open and in walked three demons

"What business do you have?" Sesshomaru demanded

"Heh so it's true the great demon lord is going to have a pup" the first one said without Sesshomaru noticing the second one grabbed Kagome and appeared back next to his comrades

"Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled scared

"Hehe now how about we talk?" the first one said

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and charged at the demons and he fought against two while Kagome was being held back screaming out

Kagome kicked the one holding her and ran as fast as she could and made it to Rin and Shippo "Shippo i want you to run with Rin do you understand" she said sternly more of a commanded then a question

"But mama!"Shippo yelled

"No time no go i shall come for you i promise" she said and made then run

"Kagome you also need to run" Inunotaishou suddenly said

"What but i have to help" she started but was cut off

"No Kagome you are his weakness i shall help him now go" He commanded and she ran

'Heh that was a big mistake" the one who had Kagome said and attacked him and he fought back

Kagome ran through the forest as fast as she could, she had to stop suddenly and she felt a substance running down her leg 'oh no' she thought and heard a stick snap behind her and turned her eyes widened, there standing in front of her was one of the men who went against Sesshomaru "Now why don't you make this easy" he said and walked close to her, once he was close enough Kagome brought out a knife she kept on her and stabbed him in the shoulder then she ran again and lost him

Kagome was panting, she turned and saw Rin and Shippo behind her "What are you doing here?" she asked hugging them

"Shippo heard you so we ran to you"Rin explained

"I see we have to find somewhere safe" Kagome said and grabbed their hands and walked fast away from the area

"Mama are you OK?"Shippo asked once he noticed her wincing in pain

"Your little sibling has decided to pay an early visit" she said and the children were very happy, they walked through the forest and found a cave, Kagome put up a barrier that wasn't as strong but it would do "Ahhhhh!" She screamed in pain

"Mama"Rin and Shippo cried out

"I'm fine its a very hurtful process from now on"she explained slightly, eventually Kagome passed out from the pain

"Rin"

"What is it Shippo?"

"I'm going to get papa look after mama OK?"

"But Shippo!" she cried out but it was to late and he ran out

"Shippo be careful...brother" she whispered and faced Kagome holding her hand

Shippo made it back to the castle just fine but what he saw surprised him, Sesshomaru and Inunotaishou had blood and wounds all over them and it was then he noticed the man who was going to hurt Kagome came up behind Sesshomaru"PAPA"he yelled catching there attention, Sesshomaru dodged the demon and kicked him away, he ran to Shippo and Picked him up

"Shippo what are you doing here?" he asked worried

"Mother said the baby decided to pay an early visit" he said

"I see Shippo go to your mother and do not leave her side do you understand?"

"Yes papa"

"Good protect your mother and your sister until i get there now go" he whispered and sent him off again

"Papa"Shippo called

"Hn?"

"I love you" he said and ran

"I love you to son" he whispered with a smile

"Now to finish you" Sesshomaru growled and fought by his fathers side

"Sesshomaru? I thought you left" Inunotaishou said surprised

"No i can count on Kagome to protect her and the kids"

"I see well we better hurry up" Inunotaishou smirked and they transformed into there dog forms and continued to fight

 **Sorry I'm not good at explaining fights so I'm going to skip to the end**

The fight was over and both Father and Son were kneeling on the ground, 'We did it' Sesshomaru thought happily 'Kagome' he thought and stood slowly and ran he followed Shippo's scent his father not far behind

They found the cave and found a weak barrier had been put up, Sesshomaru smiled and walked in with Taishou walking behind him, the barrier broke instantly and Sesshomaru could hear Kagome screaming in pain, he also could smell her blood

"Kagome"he said and ran to where they were, he knelt down beside her and took the hand that Rin had let go of once she saw him

"Kagome hold in there"he whispered

It had been hours Kagome was screaming and sweating and with the help of Taishouthey heard a babies cry, Taishou picked him up and cut the umbilical cord carefully and washed him in the water Rin had collected in a small tub and handed the baby to Sesshomaru who was smiling, but he stopped when he heard Kagome screaming more

"Whats going on?" he asked

Taishou once again helped Kagome as she delivered a baby who soon enough was screaming, Taishou did the same as before and handed the second one to Kagome who was crying out of happiness "Sesshomaru we had wins" she laughed and fed them both

"we had-"

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Ha-ha** **yeah i know that was cruel sorry, OK so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I have stayed up all nigh kind of the figure**

 **something out and i finally found the idea yay so I'm very sorry if anything I typed is wrong or sloppy but its is really early in the mining**

 **so please don't hate**

 **OK see you next time and please review and i would like to know if anyone has any names for the babies and that's it**

 **bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, Im very, very sorry it took me so long i have no excuces except I'm lazy and i couldn't come up with much so this chapter might be a bit shorter then the rest I'm not sure, in the last chapter i saw a lot of mistakes and I'm very sorry about that, but i shall try and make this chapter better and i think this will be the last chapter, ok so on with the chapter**

 **Previously**

 **The fight was over and both Father and Son were kneeling on the ground, 'We did it' Sesshomaru thought happily 'Kagome' he thought and stood slowly and ran he followed Shippo's scent his father not far behind**

 **They found the cave and found a weak barrier had been put up, Sesshomaru smiled and walked in with Taishou walking behind him, the barrier broke instantly and Sesshomaru could hear Kagome screaming in pain, he also could smell her blood**

 **"Kagome"he said and ran to where they were, he knelt down beside her and took the hand that Rin had let go of once she saw him**

 **"Kagome hold in there"he whispered**

 **It had been hours Kagome was screaming and sweating and with the help of Taishou they heard a babies cry, Taishou picked the baby up and cut the umbilical cord carefully and washed the baby in the water Rin had collected in a small tub and handed the baby to Sesshomaru who was smiling, but he stopped when he heard Kagome screaming more**

 **"Whats going on?" he asked**

 **Taishou once again helped Kagome as she delivered a baby who soon enough was screaming, Taishou did the same as before and handed the second one to Kagome who was crying out of happiness "Sesshomaru we had twins" she laughed and fed them both**

 **"we had-"**

 **Now**

"We had two girls" Sesshomaru was surprised happy none the less and smiled as he held on of the twins in his arms, the little pup grabbed on to his finger and gripped it tightly with a small grin on her face

"What would you like to call them?" Kagome asked weakly

"Akemi and Amaya what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome who was watching her pup play with her hair

"Akemi and Amaya it's perfect" Kagome said with a warm smile and pet Amaya's head until the pup fell asleep

'Akemi means night rain and Amaya means bright beauty how perfect Sesshomaru' Kagome thought happily and a small smile crept on to her face, Taishou noticed her small smile and smiled when he looked at his two new grandpups, then to Sesshomaru who was happily holding Akemi

Shippo and Rin ran over to their parents and looked at the new born pups, "So cute" Rin whispered with small stars in her eyes, Shippo was staring at Akemi in Sesshomaru's arms and yelped when the pup started straight back at him "She-she looked right at me" he stammered, Sesshsomaru chuckled and pet Shippo on the head with on hand while he held Akemi with the other

After a couple of minutes they all walked outside, Sesshomaru turned in to his dog formed but made himself the size of Kirara when she is in her larger form, Kagome hopped on his back and held her two pups to her chest, Taishou did the same as Sesshomaru and let Rin and Shippo jump on his back and they continued to walk home, Rin and Shippo were talking to Taishou about how they would look after both Akemi Amaya

They finally made it to the castle, Shippo and Rin were sleeping on taishou's back, so without disturbing them Taishou turned back and held on to the two "I'll take these two to their chambers you two get some rest your going to need it" he joked and went inside

Kagome jumped off Sesshomaru's back and watched as he turned back "Kagome are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked when he noticed she was a bit pale

"Yes don't worry I'm just a bit tired nothing to worry about" Kagome tried to reassure but was surprised when Sesshomaru suddenly lifted her up into his arms but he also made sure his pups wouldn't wake up "Well then let's get some sleep" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagome found herself in the nursery, she gave Sesshomaru Amaya and laid Akemi in a wooden crib, since there was only one crib Sesshomaru placed Amaya down next to Akemi and looked over to Kagome and saw she was staring at the two happily

"I'll have have another crib made tomorrow, now Kagome let's sleep it was a tiring day" Sesshomaru whispered, Kagome nodded and they walked out the door that was connected to their room "Good night Sesshomaru, i love" she whispered and fell asleep on his chest, Sesshomaru pet her head and flattened her hair that was sticking up from the ride home "and i you" he whispered in to her hair and also fell asleep

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to a tugging at her soul and stood up carefully not to wake Sesshomaru 'What is this feeling?' she thought and walked over to the window that had the moon light shinning through, 'Beautiful, but still i have this feeling' she thought with a frown and walked through the doors that lead to Akemi's and Amaya's room

'Good their both asleep' Kagome thought with a smile and left the two siblings and walked back in to her own chambers

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out

"Sorry i just went to check on the pups" Kagome smiled and laid down next to him

"That's fine" Sesshomaru mumbled and wrapped his arms around Kagome and they both fell asleep again

 **Next morning**

Kagome walked in to the dinning chambers only to be hugged by an excited Sango as she opened the door "Congratulations Kagome" she jumped back with a grin, it was then Kagome sensed another aura inside of Sango

"Sango your?" she asked in surprise

"Yep I only found out a couple hours ago" Sango said with a slight blush

"Well i think our children will be great friends" Kagome smiled and they all sat down

" Mama, Can we play with Akemi and Amaya?" Rin asked excitedly

" I'm sorry Rin but they can;t run around just yet but I'm sure you can play with them in the future" Kagome reassured

" OK Mama" Rin smiled and went back to talking to Shippo

" Oh Sesshomaru we have to tell my mother about the pups, can we go today?"

" Will the well work?"

" I'm sure it will" Kagome grinned and they all ate

Once everyone ate, Sango went to the gardens to talk with the pups, with Miroku following, Sesshomaru and Taishou worked in the study for a couple hours and checked up on Kagome and his pups, Rin and Shippo where playing hide and seek " Neh neh mama whats the future like?" Rin asked

"Well instead of horses to go around we have machines called cars and they can be as fast as a demon" Kagome explained and talked about all of the different things

" Kagome-sama Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you" A maid said suddenly at Kagome's side

" OK see ya later guys" Kagome called out and walked to the study with the two pups

" Kagome, I would like for you to pack for the trip to the well is that ok?" Sesshomaru asked and looked at the two pups as they clenched on to their mothers kimono

" Sure here why don't yo take the pups?" She asked once she noticed hi staring at them

" Alright, but we can't take them with us they are to young" He replied and played with the hair the pups where already producing

"I understand" Kagome called out from by the door and left

"Neh Sesshomaru?" Kagome suddenly asked

"Yes what is it?"

"I get it now"

"Get what?" He asked slightly confused

"Why you always went to fight Inuyasha, You didn't really want his sword, you did it to make sure he was strong enough to look after himself and to see how he was going am I right?"

"...I'm surprised you found that out, yes he lived here at the castle he had grown on me, but on day he decided to hate me and left, I had suspicions that his mother had told him a lie but i never found out since she passed away" Sesshomaru said his eyes fell down wards slightly and Kagome could tell he was saddened

"I see so everything, Inuyasha told me years ago was a lie" Kagome growled and hugged Sessomaru

"Yes he told everyone of how bad of a demon i was, i had enough and every time I went to see him it was to see if he was dead or weak, but he has grown with your help...well that's what I thought but he proved me wrong that day i found you" Sesshomaru slightly growled in anger but calmed and they both sat

"How about we talk about something else?" Kagome suggested

"Like what?"

"Um...Which pup do you think will look like you?"

"I would say Akemi would look more like me" He stated simply

" What!? How can you tell?" Kagome asked with a slight pout

"Well for one, her face shape is more like mine then yours and...I guess you could say I sense it" Sesshomaru grumbled the last part with a small blush, since he couldn't come up with anything else

" Sure, sure" Kagome giggled but didn't comment on his blush and looked at the scenery "Everything is this time is so beautiful and clean...I hate that my time becomes so dirty and unhealthy, sure it's beautiful at times but it would never be the same as this" Kagome mumbled

"Well you still have a long time before the times change" Sesshomaru commented

"Yeah your right" Kagome smiled

After a couple of hours Kagome ended up falling asleep, leaving Sesshomaru to hold her to his side so she wouldn't fall off

" Thanks Sesshomaru" she giggled

" We just need to walk beyond these trees and we will be there" Sesshomaru explained, his eyes narrowed when he smelt something

"Ok shall we go?" Kagome asked and they walked through past the trees and stretched a little until they made it to the well ,Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped in there tracks, there at the well was Kikyo and Kagome's family, Kagome's mother had tear stained cheeks, her eyes where red and blood covered her hands, Souta was laying on the ground his back facing Kagome, and her grandpa was kneeling on the ground and he to wasn't moving

"Mama?!" Kagome called out surprising the two women

" Ah so your here finally" Kikyo said sarcasticly

"What the hell did you do?!" Kagome growled in rage, Sesshomaru not far behind

"I'll show you what I did" Kikyo grinned and walked over to Kagome's mother, she had a knife in her hand

"No" Kagome cried out and used her demon speed to kick Kikyo away, her mother was only scratched with the knife

"Mama are you OK?" Kagome asked and knelt in front of her

"Yes I am it was only a scratch" she mumbled and started to cry again

Kagome stood, her eyes turned red with anger and sadness, Kikyo also stood and glared "Tell me what was the point in all of this? you have Inuyashaso why go after my family?!" Kagome demanded

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" Kagome yelled frightening Kikyo a little

"You got everything i wanted and when i finally stole Inuyasha from you i thought you would never be happy, but then i find you with Sesshomaru the man of my dreams i had to make you suffer"

"Man of your dreams?"

"Yes i always loved Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was the only thing i could have that looked like him since he hated humans but then you went to him and became his whore" she growled and tried to attack Kagome but all her attempts where dodged

"You, you selfish dead ugly bitch, Inuyasha loved you with all his heart and you, you want him because he looks like my mate?" Kagome growled

Kikyo ignored her and quickly turned to Sesshomaru and ran in front of him "Sesshomaru please reconsider I have a much better body then Kagome you she's only a child compared to me" Kikyo tried to look cute so he would see and her eyes brightened when he walked closer to her

"I only see one child here and that's you, You may be older then Kagome but she is no child she has much more and compared to you, well you look like something i would brush off my shoes" he growled

"What?! but I can show you all the pleasure in the world with my 26 year old body" Kikyo tried again

"Yes well unlike my brother i don't like the coldness besides why would i want someone who can't bare me an heir you are useless, Kagome is 19 and has my full attention I could never betray her especially if it was for someone as selfish as you" he growled and with a blink of an eye Sesshomaru ran his hand straight through her stomach "I love Kagome with all my heart and would never think of betraying her so go back to my brother you useless wench" he growled and dropped her to the ground and walked over to Kagome

"You really mean all that?" Kagome asked in surprise her eyes where no longer red as well

"Yes I never lie" He stated simply and bent down to kiss her, Kagome smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders

"I don't want her to hurt anyone else can we finish her?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru was about ot reply when Inuyasha jumped down from a tree

"No need Kagome i shall finish her" He looked down

"Inuyasha you would betray me?" Kikyo asked trying to get him on her side

"Yes sine you have no desire in me and i wasn't the one to betray...YOU BETRAYED ME YEARS AGO AND EVEN NOW" Inuyasha screamed the last part with tears falling down his cheeks

"Inuy-" Kikyo started but was cut off when his sword plunged through her heart, the ground opened and Inuyasha jumped back

"I finally have you wench" a voice boomed

"No please Inuyasha help!" Kikyo cried and was dragged in to the black portal like hole

"Boy do you wish to go with her?" the voice asked and it was then they realised that was the gate way to hell

"No I have a mate I must stay here for" he explained proudly

"I see a wise choice" and the portal was gone leaving only the lovely green grass

"A mate?" Kagome asked

"Yes once I had found out about Kikyo i had left saying i was collecting something and i met up but i was really just getting away from her i was going to look for you and tell you how sorry i was but i knew you wouldn't except my apology and then we bumped in to each other and spent some time together and one thing led to another" Inuyasha said with a blush at the end

"What you did Inuyasha was unexceptionable...but with time you might be able to earn my friendship" Kagome explained and looked at Sesshomaru who nodded

"Really?" Inuyasha's ears instantly stood up

"Yes but this is only one chance so don't mess it up got it?" she stated sternly

"Yes i understand thank you" Inuyasha grinned

"You are welcome to join us at the castle" Sesshomaru suddenly stated

"My mate?"

"Yes she can come"

"Ok i shall make my way there" he said with a grin and left

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru "Well that was surprising"

"I shall always be alert when he is near because of what he did but we are still brothers and I'm sure he would love to see his father" he stated with a grin

Kagome laughed and looked at the two lifeless bodies "Sesshomaru can you try and save them?" Kagome asked and tears slowly fell from her eyes

"I can try but I might be to late" Sesshomaru said and squeezed her shoulder then walked over to the lifeless bodies

'Please do this for me, please bring them back' Sesshomaru begged in his mind and brought out his sword but there was no death collectors, his eyes narrowed and he swung his sword but nothing happened Kagome saw this and burst out crying

"I'm sorry mama there's nothing we can do" she said sadly and from next to the woman

"It's fine thank you Kagome for trying their in a better place" she smiled warmly the tears didn't flowing from her eyes either

"How about we rest in Kaedes village" Kagome suggested and the three made their way in to village where they were excepted, Kaede took one look at Kagome mother and started to comfort her until the younger woman fell asleep

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome thanked

"Ye do not need to thank i know she is feeling pain, i would like to take care for yer mother if that is ok"

Well i would have to ask her but where would she stay?"

"I think she would find peace in this village, and i would have her stay in my hut until one is made for her" Kaede explained

"I see you have a good point" Sesshomaru suddenly said

"Alright i shall ask her when she wakes" Kagome explained

not long after Kagome's mother woke and she decided to stay in the village which made Kagome a bit sad but she would always support her mother 'besides the castle would be a bit much for her' Kagome thought

"Well we will be leaving now, I'll come back for the funeral mum" Kagome yelled as they left

"See you then dear" her mother smiled and talked with Kaede

When they got back to the castle Inuyasha was there with his mate and to everyone's surprise it was Ayame, she had had enough of Koga running away and moved on then she meet with Inuyasha and found that she had loved him

"Well I'm glad to hear you both found your happy ending"Kagome cheered and they had a small celebration for Inuyasha and Ayame and for Sango and Miroku

When Akemi and Amaya both grew up they both where different Amaya was like her mother in every way and would love to play with Rin and Shippo where as Akemi was like her father and would love to train with her father, since Inuyasha mated with Ayame he to would live as long as a demon, Rin grew up and eventually fell in love with Sesshomaru's general Akira, Shippo grew quickly and went to the mountains to train and he became strong and he doesn't have a mate he has a girl he likes and will talk about her every time he would come back to visit which made Kagome smile,

Kaede died after a few years leaving Kagome's mother in charge of the village where she to fell in love with a demon and he was the Southern Lord, As for the two love birds they had many children and with their friends and family lived for eternity, but Sango and Miroku where the only ones who died which Kagome went in to depression for a while but then realised that Sango would want her to watch over her family so she would tell Sango's and Miroku's children's children stories of their adventures.

 **OK that is it for this story i hope you all enjoyed thank you for all the reviews they really inspired me so yeah please review yeah, I'm not sure if you all hate or love Kikyo so if you love her I'm sorry that i made her a bitch, i don't hate her but i don't like her so she wont always be the bad person in my stories ok i hope you enjoyed and until next time**


End file.
